


Born to Fly

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could be read as Super!Harry, Crossover, Derek finally gets an Alpha form, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, The Alpha Pack, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a letter from Gringotts from his parents after he turns 18 that he is a full dragon from both James and Lily Potter. He finds out that dragons hold his kind in regard, especially dragons that have a human form. The public however is scared of him and they threaten to stick him in Azkaban, so he leaves Britain and gets a teaching degree in math in CA. Fate brings him to Beacon Hills after their math teacher dies of mysterious causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Harry Potter and Teen Wolf do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling and Jeff Davis respectively.

Harry was just on his way to Grimmauld Place to start packing when Hedwig, she had managed to instinctively dodge the killing curse, winged her way to his shoulder. It was the summer of his 18th birthday, the summer right after he defeated Voldemort and he had had enough of the wizarding world. He was taking off to parts unknown to get away from it and certain people in the ministry. He was also fleeing from the head of the aurors that had threatened to stick him in Azkaban because 'he poses a threat to the ministry of magic'. From what Harry gleaned from listening in to the minister, Harry was the most powerful wizard that they had known in a couple of centuries. The minister, who was not Kingsley, was also restricting the rights of the dark creaturesfar too much for Harry's liking.

He pulled out his bag of owl treats and picked out a couple pieces of bacon and fed them to her. Hedwig gobbled them up and stretched her leg out, holding out the letter attached to her leg in the process. He unrolled the letter, which was short and in goblin handwriting.

Harry's accountant had written to say that his money had been transferred to a muggle account in the states. He quickly skimmed the letter and tucked it into his pocket. Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately to which Harry reached up hand to pet her back. She preened and then flew off to her perch at Grimmauld Place. Hedwig was the only owl that had chosen him; the others were scared of him. He would be grateful to her for however long she lived. She had taken a on a mothering nature of him when he had chosen her. She was his first friend.

He had had enough especially when a certain reporter, Rita Skeeter, had gotten wind of the fact that he was a dragon. Harry wished that hadn't gotten out, but he supposed it had been bound to come out sooner or later, especially with how the first task in the Tri-Wizard tournament had gone. The hungarian horntail had bowed to him, which had made everyone gasp. The horntail had then told him what he was and that dragons held their kind, even half-dragons in regard. Ron and Hermione had later said that they couldn't understand any of what had been said in the arena. No one had and they had asked. Dumbledore had even come up to him later with an awed look on his face.

Of course, people had noticed his eyes changing color occasionally throughout the years. The Dursleys had observed his eyes changing to a light gold when he had at last had enough and ranted at them. Harry still chuckled at the reminder that he had left his relatives shaking with fear and he was pretty sure that Dudley had peed his pants that one morning. After that, they either ignored him or raced out of his way when they saw him coming.

No one had known that both Lily and James had been fully dragon, though Harry had suspected that the Marauders had known. His mother had left him a letter to be opened on his 16th birthday detailing her heritage and then telling him to avoid his secret getting out. Which if his mom had known him now, she would have known that it would be far from easy keeping something like that under the radar.

Being a dragon was kind of like being a werewolf, but with a more deadlier different form to change into. He was also able to change into a dragon anytime, not just during a full moon or whatever. Harry had told Ron and Hermione what he was and they had supported him and Hermione had even dug up books about dragons that had had information on what half dragons were.

He had taken to shifting into his dragon form at night during the school year and running rampant in the forbidden forest, just to release pent up frustration at the ministry. And when his secret got out, Dumbledore had even put up wards around the forest, just so reporters couldn't watch him shift in there. He had even met another dragon in the forest at the start of his sixth year and they had become fast friends.

It had made fifth year even harder when he had had to master his temper, lest he start to change in front of everyone. However, when the Toad had realized that he was not human, she had hunted him even more. Harry had smiled at her, in a not so nice way, all teeth when the centaurs had dragged her off at the end of the year.

It had also made getting out of Malfoy Manor back in March quite easy. Along with the fact that he was able to hear a certain Slytherin's harsh sobs and gasping breaths in a bathroom, which had clinched that particular issue for him. He had been able to get through to Draco and go to Dumbledore for help in his sixth year. Harry had come to the realization that their bickering and fighting throughout their school years had just been Draco pulling his metaphorical pigtails.

It accounted for the parseltoungue that he was able to speak; it was a more rough version of the dragons' language, hewn for lesser reptiles, but dragons were still able to speak it. It also explained why from the beginning of his childhood, he had experienced enhanced senses, such as smell and hearing and sight. Harry was also able to run faster and cast spells with better reflexes than humans. Surprisingly he had also managed to find his animagus form. It had been weird for him though, because he could already shift into a big freaking dragon, but then Hermione cleared that up. He had been born dragon; it was already a part of him and the animagus spell didn't have any requirements or anything of that sort.

The last battle between the remainder of the order of the phoenix and Voldemort was made a lot easier when a couple of groups of dragons joined their side. They had still lost many people, but the battle ended quicker than it would have.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was leaving tomorrow, no matter what. He was going to try to aim for somewhere on the west coast of the United States to settle. He also was going to go to one of the colleges in California, UC Davis. They had accepted him under the name Evan Black. He had initially applied to UC Sunnydale, but had received word that it had gotten swallowed up by a giant sinkhole, so UC Davis it was. Harry had wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but with this, he had changed his plans to teaching at a muggle school. Once, Hedwig had flown off to their home, Harry followed her.

He was expecting Ron and Hermione for dinner, so when he arrived home, he called to Kreacher. Hearing a pop, he walked into the kitchen. The house was much cleaner and nicer since he had moved here temporarily after the last battle.

“Kreacher?” he glanced into the hallway.

The elf was right at the doorway, looking at him expectantly. They had gotten along much better after he had taken Voldemort down. The elf was also one of the few creatures that although he respected that Harry was a dragon, he wasn't scared of him.

“Does Master Harry want something?

“Kreacher, we're going to have Hermione and Ron over for dinner. Would you make sure the kitchen is clean, please? Would you mind making dinner for three?”

“Yes, sir. Kreacher would do anything for Master. ”

Harry watched as Kreacher popped away, presumably into the kitchen to clean it and pull out ingredients for dinner. Harry went upstairs to pack his things. There wasn't much to pack, but he did want to make sure he got everything. He had already moved everything from the Dursleys to Grimmauld Place, so he didn't have to go back and fourth.

He had kept his letter from his mom and dad, since it was the only tangible thing that had come from them that he still had. It had smelled of kin, his parents, when he had opened it and he had been reluctant to open it until he had put on gloves. Harry remembered the feeling of warmth and love that he had felt from the letter.

It was a couple of hours later when the smells from downstairs brought him out of his thoughts. He had managed to pack everything in the third hour and just had lost himself in the memories of this house. It was another reason that he was moving to a different continent. Harry had too many bad memories here; he wanted to move somewhere where nothing reminded him of Sirius or Remus or Dumbledore or even Dobby.

As he was walking downstairs and floating his couple of suitcases behind him, he heard the door being unlocked. It was probably his two best friends, though as he heard them chatting with each other, he heard another pair of footsteps. Whoever, the third person was, he or she was silent as they walked in behind Ron and Hermione.

Though, as he finally reached the ground floor, he realized that he recognized that smell. Harry wondered why he was here; they were friends but with their different statuses, they hadn't seen each other since the last battle.

“Harry!” Harry walked into the hallway, seeing Hermione and Ron and Draco behind them. He always knew that Ron and Hermione would make a good couple and had seen them work their way to where they were now. And that was clearly and obviously in love.

“Hi guys,” he replied. They hadn't seen each other in awhile; as Harry had made Hermione the secret keeper to Grimmauld Place, the two of them hadn't come around for a visit since they didn't want to alert the ministry that they knew where he was.

“Harry, how are you?” Hermione asked.

“I'm good,” Harry responded, “You two?”

“We're both good, mate,” Ron commented. “It's this one here that isn't okay.” He jerked a thumb behind him, indicating Draco. “We found him in a bar, a block away from your place.”

“I am fine,” Draco finally said, looking upset. Though, Harry wasn't sure of the reason that Draco was uptight now. Last Harry had seen him, Draco, well his family looked very relieved that Voldemort had been offed. Though they had also seemed subdued, as if knowing that there would be consequences, which was to be expected as they were known death eaters. And yet, now Draco was clearly anxious about something and not doing a very good job at hiding it. “These two dragged me over here.”

Harry walked up toward him, aware of Hermione and Ron going into the dining room to leave them be. Harry had called a truce between him and Draco right after the battle. Harry reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder in reassurance. He was very careful not to squeeze too hard, lest he break a bone with his strength. Draco looked away at his touch, but Harry could feel him lean into it.

“What's wrong, Draco?” he asked softly, moving his hand from Draco's shoulder to catch Draco's chin and turn his face toward him. Draco seemed to deflate at the continued touching.

“My father was moved to Azkaban today,” he murmured. Harry sighed, and pulled him into a hug. Draco would not have submitted to a hug just a couple of months ago, but right now, he was having difficulty holding it together. Harry had been able to convince the aurors to leave Narcissa and Draco alone, due to her saving his life in the forest.

“Oh,” he muttered. “I'm sorry.” There was really nothing else he could say to that, other than apologize. Harry didn't especially like Malfoy senior; as he hadn't done a good job at keeping Draco out of harm's way, but he had taken a liking for Narcissa after what she had done for him.

After a couple of minutes, Draco pulled away and walked into the dining room like nothing had happened. _Typical._ Though Harry did see him walk off with a better posture, which meant he felt better, if only by a little. Harry could also smell some of the sadness disappear momentarily too. Though that was replaced by arousal, if only for a couple of seconds, which made him smirk and walk off to join him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner was fun, if only a little dampened by Draco's anxiousness. Though they inevitably talked about the current politics. All of the dark creatures rights were getting curtailed at an alarming pace and the ministry was even restricting their citizens rights also.Seeing the three of them was always fun. Ron and Hermione promised to write regularly to keep him updated with news. Ron had jokingly said, 'we'll write every day!' to which Harry and Hermione laughed, though it was strained laughter.

Harry also promised to write to them too. He would of course have the floo open too, wherever he settled down. They of course would be the only two people who would know where he was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of screwing around with the timeline here.

In the morning, Harry was about ready to go when Kreacher popped in.

“Will Master want me to come with him?” the house elf asked.

“Oh, I was going to call you when I got settled in a house, if that works for you?” Harry responded.

“Yes.”

“So I'll see you later, then.”

Harry shrunk his bags and put them in his pockets. He was going to meet someone at the edge of the british coast, so he wanted to get a head start. Hedwig was of course going to follow them on their journey.

He was not going to take an international portkey to America, because he did not want to draw attention to wherever he was going. He was going to fly with one of his other friends that he had made during the past eight years, Tegan, a middle-aged hungarian horntail. Tegan was going to escort him over the atlantic ocean, for some reason, he wanted to make sure Harry got over safely.

Harry pulled out his broomstick, still the firebolt, though he didn't really fly using his broomstick too often. He usually just shifted and flew with a notice-me-not spell on himself. But as he was going to be flying across more than half the muggle population of England today, he was going to fly using the smallest method possible. Though he still placed a notice-me-not spell on his broom and his person.

Harry took off, and headed for the coast. He always enjoyed flying whether or not he was the one doing the flying and today was no exception despite the threat of imprisonment. It was a nice sunny day in late August, before the school year started, so he had plenty of time to arrive in California and settle down near campus.

Once he arrived on the coast, he touched down on the nearest cliff and waited patiently for his friend. He had learned that dragons were for the most part on time, so he had tried to be on time whenever he was going somewhere. And he was right on time, as he looked up to the sky, he saw a big brown behemoth starting to descend.

Harry took a couple of steps back and started to shift into his dragon form. It didn't take a long time for him to shift into his dragon form; unlike when he shifted into his animagus form, it took a little longer. His dragon form was a big black dragon with spikes down his spine, though not in between his wings. He really did mean big; he probably weighed about the same as a couple of elephants. Once he shifted forms, he kind of shook out his limbs like a big cat. Harry loved being in the shape of a dragon! Loved being the biggest predator in the room and the ability to fly without aid.

He had also figured out that the dragons that he met preferred to talk to him in his dragon form. Though some were cool with exchanging conversation in his human form and those tended to be the younger dragons. Tegan, as he was just landing, was one of the older ones, but he was bucking the trend.

“Hello, Harry,” the other dragon said. Dragons couldn't talk like humans could but they could speak mind to mind. They were also mostly straight and to the point. “Ready to go?”

“I am,” Harry watched as Tegan took off again, which caused a big wind storm right where he lifted from the ground.

“How are the others?” Harry asked.

“They are well. Maggie always asks after you,” Tegan replied with a hint of a smile in his voice. Harry had met Tegan's family and he had been awed to see hatchlings and other dragons in a family clan.

Harry did the same, loving every minute of it. He still loved it even though he had been shifting since he was 16. He figured he had been born to fly and be in the air whether it was quidditch or as a dragon.

The two dragons flew for more than a couple of hours, since they were flying over the big ocean and there were no stopping points. They passed a couple of ships on their way to New York, where they were headed, or at least that was where Tegan was leaving him. Harry had before this discovered that dragons had a natural way to hide their bulk from non-magical folk, like a natural notice-me-not spell.

Hedwig hopped a ride on Harry's back for a couple of hours, since she wasn't used to flying this kind of distance. There wasn't a lot of conversation between the two dragons, as Harry was busy thinking of his future and well, Tegan didn't talk a lot in general. Though, don't underestimate Tegan just because he didn't talk a lot. He could be quite protective of Harry, hell, all dragons that he had met were protective of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as both saw land, they increased their pace. The two had been flying for roughly seven hours and they both needed a rest. As soon as Harry saw a place that was clear of any person or building, they touched down. Hedwig flew off of his back and chittered at him then flew off. He figured that she was going to explore. Before Harry passed out, he put up wards around the clearing to keep people away. He felt Tegan lie down right next to him, as dragons liked to touch for comfort.

 

* * *

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he saw that Tegan was already awake. Harry stretched and then stood up, smelling the dead deer before he saw it. The other dragon had already found himself a meal. Tegan had also placed a dead deer in front of him, which Harry chowed down on. He didn't particularly care that he was eating raw meat. He was fully dragon after all.

Once he was finished eating, Harry said goodbye to Tegan and went on his way. He calculated the travel time of his journey to about 6 hours from New York to California. Harry waited until Hedwig rejoined him and then beat his enormous wings once or twice and lifted off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

4 Years Later

Harry had just graduated from graduate school at UC Davis a couple of months ago. He had graduated with a degree with honors. Not a lot had happened in the wizarding world during that time, thankfully. However, to him, it felt like the calm before a storm. The current minister, he hadn't changed, had continued to restrict the rights of magical creatures until Harry had gotten a letter from Hagrid that said that most creatures in the forbidden forest had vacated the area. The minister had also ordered all former death eaters be put in Azkaban, regardless of their crimes. And the punishments for people who weren't death eaters but had broken the law had become worse. Hermione had also written of rumors of a new, worse dark wizard that was gaining followers at a faster pace than Voldemort had. Apparently, this new dark wizard was eliminating Voldemort's followers along the way too.

Harry had subscribed to the local wizarding news and what it reported about the situation in England was nothing good.He had no desire to go back to Britain at all and that news had cemented it.Though the current minister had tried to call him back to help, but he wouldn't hear of it. That left harry with the thought that it was his fault, that the minute he had left London, the wizarding world in England fell to pieces, but Hermione and Ron and Draco had disabused him of that notion. He had already saved Britain, the world once. He was not doing it again; he wasn't planning on losing his friends fighting another war.

Though, Ron and Hermione had had their first daughter a couple of years ago and if Harry wasn't mistaken, Hermione was pregnant again. Draco had become a master potion's brewer, probably as good as Snape had been. Occasionally, Harry would visit him and spend the night there back in England. He suspected that Draco enjoyed his company if the requests for him to visit were any indication. And the soft contentment that Harry could smell during dinner and breakfast from Draco.

He had received regular letters from them and occasional visits from them. Harry had even gotten visits from his dragon friends a couple of times, too. That had been fun, getting home to two dragons that only he could see. He would always go flying with them when they came. The older dragons that had come to visit him had become anxious about something, but they weren't talking to Harry about it.

During the past summer months, he had been looking for a teaching job. And he had found one in the form of a small city named Beacon Hills. Their high school had lost their math teacher just a week before school was to start. The letter that he had received from the principal had just said that they needed a new teacher and their old one had died due to an animal attack.

Harry had wondered if it had been just an animal attack or something else. He had become a little paranoid over the past few years, due to his school years. But he just shrugged it off, though he did keep it in mind.

So he packed up his little apartment in Davis, CA and moved to Beacon Hills.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once he arrived in Beacon Hills, he picked out a nice home that was one or two blocks from the high school. It was a nice one-story house with a guest room and a master bedroom with two bathrooms. After directing the mover's, he decided to take a little walk around the town. He remembered seeing a nice forest preserve on the map that would be right behind the high school, so he walked in that direction.

Harry had hoped to find somewhere he could shift in that wouldn't be in the middle of the town and he found it in the preserve. It was conveniently behind the bleachers for their one game arena. Walking over to the forest, he took a deep breath, hoping to figure out that peculiar smell that he had inhaled an hour ago. He could smell all the usual scents in a forest and something else. Something that had burned more than a couple of years ago and still smelled like fire, ash and smoke. He could also swear that he could smell werewolves, since it was only smell, Harry put that away for future use. Harry looked around behind him, checking for anyone in the area. It was still a couple of days until school started so it would make sense for the school yard to be empty and that was as he found it.

Still, he stood stock still for a minute, listening for any heartbeats in the area and hearing nothing. That solved, he shifted into his animagus form, which was considerably smaller than his dragon. As an australian shepherd, he could walk around more or less incognito around town and places that were busy with people.

Harry followed his nose, which was also inferior to his dragon snout, into the forest. He strangely didn't encounter any other animal in the forest, as if they had all been scared away by a predator or even more than one predator. He found the scent that he had been following on the other side of the forest, just on the edges of it. It was the burned remnants of a house and it was clearly ready to fall down from fire damage.

Harry took a breath through his nose and could smell the scents that usually meant people had gone through here recently. The house looked like it was two stories tall but with the second story nearly collapsed onto the first one. In other words, it wasn't safe for habitants, which made it all the more weird that Harry could smell that people had been through here recently.

After nosing around for a couple more minutes, Harry trotted back to his home. The movers had already completed their business and left, which meant that Harry could ward his house now. He shifted shape right inside and went to go take a shower, as he had the first meeting of the school year in an hour. He saw Hedwig perched on the tree outside of his house and waved hi to her. He would spell his house later in the evening, after the meeting. Hopefully, Kreacher would have something to eat for him later on as he would likely be hungry after the meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry walked into the staff room where all the other teachers were all already milling around the room. They all turned to look at him and then most of them backed up a couple of inches from him. Harry's dragon smirked inwardly; their human brains probably registered the entrance of a bigger predator than themselves and told everybody to stay the hell away from him. Though, they wouldn't understand the urge to move.

However, one took a couple of steps to hold out her hand. She was a brunette with curly hair and she was only a couple of inches shorter than him. She even seemed to be around his age, which made them both the youngest.

“Hi, I'm Jennifer Blake. You must be the new math teacher, James Black,” she introduced herself with a smile.

Harry returned the smile, wondering why she had decided to befriend the person that her brain must have been telling her to stay away from. He shook her hand then dropped his.

“Yes, I'm the new teacher, here. You can call me James,” Harry replied. “What are you teaching?”

“I will be teaching english. Have you taught anywhere else?” she asked, with a curious glance at him.

“Ah, no, I'm completely new at this. Well, I've taught undergraduate students, but never high school,” he responded.

“Well, I bet you'll do just fine. I'm also new this year,” she commented. “Where did you study?”

“Thanks. I studied at UC Davis for both undergrad and graduate studies,” Harry said.

“Oh, I've heard good things about UC Davis. I studied at UC San Diego,” Jennifer replied. Harry turned to glance at the doorway just before the principal came in. The other professors stopped their chattering when the principal started to discuss what they were going to do differently this year, as last year had been a disaster.

“What happened last year, do you know?” Harry whispered to Jennifer. As they were at the back of the crowd, he felt like they wouldn't get discovered.

She glanced at him then back at the principal, who was droning on about their 'mission'.

“The school had a lot of missing kids and there were a couple of damages done to the buildings, like the library and the boy's locker rooms. Then there were the murders last year, too,” she replied, in a low tone.

“There were other murders, other than the previous math teacher?”

“Yeah, of one high school student and then the former principal was found dead. There were also other murders of people in this town,” she commented.

Harry stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just digesting that information. This town sounded like a real busy place either for magical creatures or for plain serial killers. He would have to keep an eye on it.

“There are also two missing students right now and that's why everyone's on alert throughout the town.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Then came the first day of school for everyone. Harry got up early enough to arrive on time and walked to the school. It was early enough that there were only a couple of students on the school grounds. Harry sauntered past them and up into the school to go right to his classroom. His first real class period of the day was during the second hour, so he had time to familiarize himself with the school and his room.

He dropped off his bag and organized his desk. That took him until the bell rang for the first period to shift to the second. So, he wrote his name on the board and sat on the desk, watching all the kids come in for math. These were the sophomores; he would teach juniors right after lunch, which was the last period of the day.

He felt like he had just finished going over the syllabus when the bell rang for the second period to end. Anyway, it felt rather short to him. It seemed like it had gone well; the kids were very attentive to him, but as this was the first day of the year and only the second period, he figured that he would be lucky to have attentive students in the last period. He knew that every teacher was just going over the syllabus on the first day and that was rather boring and so he had tried to make his class fun. He had assembled a small experiment that everyone would get to do on the first day.

The rest of the day before lunch, he had noticed posters hung around the school for the missing classmates, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. Another thing to add to his growing list of 'stuff' happening in Beacon Hills. He hoped that they were okay, wherever they were, though as they had been missing for the entire summer, it wasn't likely.

He had lunch with Jennifer, as she was the only other teacher that had taken a liking to him. They chatted about their first classes and the potential problem students that the school had. She mentioned Scott McCall and Stiles Stillinski, they were most likely going to cause trouble. Harry himself would hold out on passing judgement until they actually caused trouble. It wasn't just Harry that was like that; most dragons thought in a similar way.

Then came the sixth and final period of the first day of school and what was the weirdest, though he kicked himself for not realizing that Beacon Hills actually did have werewolves later, hour that he had gone through. And that was saying something about him.

Harry took the same position that he had had with the sophomores, sitting on his desk and watching them. As each kid walked in, glanced up at them but didn't do anything else. He noticed that when one boy walked in, he seemed to startle at nothing, but then took a bigger sniff. As did Harry.

That kid was definitely a werewolf, if being around Remus had taught him anything. It was that werewolves stunk to his nose. He put a hand under his nose to block the smell then cast a nonverbal and wandless spell to direct the smell out into the open windows. Once he couldn't smell anything other than sweaty high school teenager, he removed his hand.

He saw the boy that had taken a sniff hustled off to a seat by who was presumably his friend. The kid who was obviously a werewolf sat behind a girl who either was his girlfriend or had been, as they both smelled of each other.

As this was the first day, he called roll and memorized each person's name and their scent. The boy who was a werewolf was the Scott McCall that Jennifer had worried about and his friend was Stiles Stillinski, who Harry had heard was the kid of the sheriff.

He introduced himself and then handed out the syllabus and went over it during the class. Scott kept taking glances his way, as if he was having trouble figuring out what he was.

During the class, he heard the two boys whisper to each other about the new teacher smelling weird. He even heard the boy who wasn't a werewolf ask if Harry smelled like a werewolf or something else.

“You know, I can hear you guys from up front here,” he glanced pointedly at Scott and Stiles, who both startled.

Harry was pretty sure his own eyes changed color for a second, as their eyes widened even more. As he was about to go back to reading over the syllabus with the rest of the class, the bell rang, signaling for period changes. Then that pretty much ended the class, as everyone went charging out the door.

As he went back to his desk, he was quite sure he heard Stiles say to Scott, “What is he?”

“Definitely not a werewolf; he didn't smell like one. But he isn't human, that's for sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. Harry stayed at the school for an hour after the students got out and worked on lesson plans for the rest of the week. By now, he was quite certain that there were werewolves in Beacon Hills; how many he didn't know. But he would have to be careful when he shifted into his dragon form, as to not do it during the day time. He was lucky in that regard, because his dragon was midnight black but he would need to mask his scent otherwise. As it was, whenever someone would smell him, they would only smell dog and someone not human. They wouldn't be able to pinpoint what he was, though he had a feeling the human and otherwise population of Beacon Hills had never heard of his kind before.

When he arrived home, Hedwig wasn't at her post, so he figured that he was delivering his letters to Hermione, Ron and Draco. As the journey always exhausted her when she did that, he didn't write often; he just went through his fireplace to visit. But as he hadn't heard from Draco in a month, he was a bit worried.

Since he had other plans for the evening, he continued with his exploration of the town. Harry had had a dog door installed at his front door, so he could run in and out of his house without having to shift back to human form to open the door. He had had to tweak it with his magic so it would only open for him. He had also already warded his home, so it was likely overkill but better to be safe than sorry.

So, after dinner, he shifted into his animagus form and trotted to the downtown. It wasn't very big, as Beacon Hills wasn't very big, but there were three or four blocks in it. He ran past a couple of police officers that had stopped a car or a group of kids drinking in the park downtown. He was about to trot past what looked like an abandoned bank when he heard sounds coming from it.

The building was chained at the front door and it looked like it hadn't been entered in a couple months, but he could indeed hear what sounded like people inside it. When he took a sniff, he could also smell wolf. He trotted to the front door and looked for a way inside that would be silent enough. Harry finally just cast a low level blasting charm entwined with a silencing spell and slipped through.

Once he got through, he immediately cast a notice-me-not spell on himself as he saw a couple of the aforementioned werewolves. He padded over to the wall and observed them for a minute. There was a tall woman and a man walking through the building discussing something. The man perked Harry's interest, as he was a werewolf but he had a cane that blind people used to find their way. Then when they turned and were facing Harry for a moment, he was startled to see that they had red glowing eyes. The werewolves in Britain couldn't change their eye color, at least as far as Harry knew.

Before they walked out of sight and hearing, Harry heard the words and names, Erica, dead, Issac, Ethan and Aiden. _I wonder if the Erica they're talking about is the Erica whose missing?_ Harry made sure that the two were gone and then padded further into the building. He followed the overwhelming smell of blood over to a room with a door that was closed. Harry could also smell cleaning supplies, so he figured that it was a closet meant for janitors. He trotted over and nosed his way into the room, only to discover the girl that was missing. Erica Reyes, who stunk of werewolves. Her body was piled haphazardly in the middle of the room. Harry could see all manner of injuries over her body and most were still oozing blood. Harry slunk over to her body and took a sniff and perked up an ear to listen for anything. He instantly shifted back into his human form when he caught the dullest, faintest thump of a heart beat.

Well, that explained why there was still blood flowing from her wounds and the fact that she was still a bit warm. She was still alive!

Harry cast a stasis spell on her then scooped her up in his arms then apparated back to his home. Once he arrived home, he deposited Erica onto the guest bed and called for Kreacher.

When Harry heard a pop, he turned around.

“Would you get my kit of emergency potions from my room, please?” he asked.

“Kreacher will get it.” Harry turned back around to start casting healing spell after healing spell on the comatose werewolf. He quickly lifted the stasis spell, first though. He was quite sure that she was a werewolf, as a normal human being would be dead by now. Harry was dimly aware of Kreacher floating his kit over to him, making a derogatory comment about werewolves then leaving the room.

It took about a couple of hours to finally get her stabilized. He had cast a couple of cleaning charms sometime in the past few hours, so she looked to be just sleeping. Harry had also after he had finished healing her, had charmed some pajama shorts and a t-shirt onto her. Harry was going to watch over her for the rest of the night, if she needed anything. As he watched though, the rest of the minor wounds started to heal on their own. Harry had just healed the major ones and given a jumpstart to the werewolf healing inside her body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the night, Harry watched over her and aided in her healing. He finally was able to get some sleep close to dawn, though as a dragon, he didn't need a lot of sleep in the first place.

Around dawn and when the sun is shining into the guest room, Harry was woken up by his one of his spells going off. Before he had fallen asleep in his room, he had cast a monitoring charm on Erica, so it would warn him of any new change. He quickly got up, got dressed then hurried into the guest room. His guest was tossing and turning on the bed and moaning.

He walked over to the bed and summoned a chair from the living room and sat down near the bedside table. Harry also summoned a glass of water, as he had told Kreacher to take the day off

“Erica, you're safe. You can wake up now,” he said softly.

She bolted awake at his utterance and glanced around the room only for her gaze to land on him. The glass of water took that moment to zoom into the room and land on the bedside table.

“Who are you? Where am I?” she exclaimed, though her voice was hoarse, as if she had been shouting for a while in the past couple of days. Harry saw her eyes flash gold and her nails start to lengthen.

“Whoa, take a sniff of me! I'm not a werewolf!” he yelped and raised his hands in the universal 'I'm innocent' gesture. “That glass of water is for you, though.”

He saw her take a deep breath through her nose and raise her eyebrows at whatever she smelled. “You're not a werewolf, but you're not human. Who are you? What are you?”

“My name is James Black,” he replied.

“You're lying,” she interrupted, narrowing her still gold eyes at him. She reached out a hand to grab the glass and glanced at him, searching for something. Harry assumed she found it when she took a deep gulp of the water.

“Okay, I didn't know that werewolves could detect when someone lied,” he started. “But you won't believe me when I tell you my real name.”

“Alright, you're going to tell me where I am and then tell me your real name,” she threatened.

“You are still in Beacon Hills, just a couple of blocks from the high school,” Harry replied, in a placating tone. “I found you inside of an abandoned bank building.”

“Now, keep in mind that I don't smell human,” Harry began. “My real name is Harry Potter.”

Erica stared at him for a couple of minutes with a wondering look. “You're not lying, are you?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope, I'm deadly serious.”

“So, there are actual wizards? The wizarding world actually exists?” she said with a grin on her face. Her eyes faded to her light green and her nails slowly shortened.

“Yep,” he replied. “Both exist.”

“You healed me, didn't you?” she grinned. “Stiles will freak at this.”

Harry smiled at that. “So you know Stiles?”

“Yeah, how do you know him?” she asked.

“I'm the new math teacher at Beacon Hills High School, speaking of which I should get ready to teach today,” he replied.

Erica's grin slowly faded and she seemed to curl in on herself.

Harry saw that, “You can stay here for as long as you want. I've warded this property, so whoever was holding you won't be able to find you.”

“You probably still need to rest, too,” he added.

“Thanks.”

Just as he was about to walk out the door, he remembered what he had wanted to ask. He turned around, only to see that she was already asleep.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Erica woke up, it was to the growling of her stomach. Otherwise, her body felt fine, and she had always found that exhilarating: that her body healed much more quickly now. Despite what had happened with the venom last year, she had loved being able to run and fight without the fear of having a seizure. 

She looked at the clock and realized that it was already after lunch. She had slept for a good six hours after talking with Harry Potter. And wasn't that an awesome detail. The wizarding world actually existed. Erica had loved reading the Harry Potter books elementary school and junior high school; they had become her favorites. Though, she didn't recall Harry Potter being anything other than human in the books...

She was about to get up off the bed when she noticed that there was a slip of paper on the bedside table with her name on it. She reached out a hand to grab it and opened it.

“ _Erica,_

_Feel free to sleep in. I bet it will do you good. I will either be at school or back home, depending on when you wake up. Call me if you need anything. My number's on the kitchen table. You may encounter Kreacher, my house elf around the house. Just ignore him; I told him to leave you be. Hedwig, my owl, may or may not arrive while I'm gone, too._ _The bathroom is down the hall to the left. I left some fresh, clean clothes in the bathroom for you, since the clothes that you were wearing when I found you are covered in blood. My room is the last door and don't go in there. I have some potions brewing that require them to be left alone during the process._

_I left some sandwiches on the table with a preservation spell on them for you. There's nothing that you need to do to deactivate the spell, only grab a sandwich and it will dissipate.”_

Once she was done reading the note, she went to go take a shower in the bathroom and clean off the leftover sweat from last night from her body.

 

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, Erica was sitting at the table eating one of the aforementioned sandwiches when she heard Harry arrive home even before he opened the door. Once he came into the kitchen, he smiled at her and grabbed one of the sandwiches too and sat down at the table across from her.

“Isn't it a bit early for school to be over?” she asked him.

“Ah, well, something happened before lunch. No, your friends are alright,” Harry hastened to reassure her. “School ended early because of that. But, as I was told, lots of crows went flying into the windows of the literature class for no reason. They were just suicidal.”

Jennifer had told him about it at the staff meeting afterward. She had been really freaked out about it, but described it to him. She had told him about the sheriff and Chris Argent coming into her class to see that everyone was alright.

Erica cocked her head at that. “That's new.”

“First, the kanima and now this,” she muttered to herself.

“The what?” Harry asked, sure he had misheard. 

“It's a long story,” she said, almost in a pout, glancing at him. “Are you sure you want the whole thing?”

“If you don't want to tell it, you could drop it in my pensieve. I could view it that way,” Harry suggested.

Erica looked startled at that, then grinned. “That works with us non-magical folk?”

Harry thought about that, “I think so, yeah.”

“Then sure. I don't want to have to tell you the whole story,” she replied.

Harry summoned his pensieve and when it arrived, placed it on the middle of the table, away from the food. He pulled out his holly wand and walked over to where Erica was sitting. Her eyes strayed toward his wand in wonder.

“May I?” he asked her. 

She nodded in reply, but then hesitated,“Do I need to do anything?” 

“No, just stay still for a minute and think of the memories that you want me to see.” Harry watched her scrunch her nose up for a second in thought, then he reached out with his wand and touched it to her temple.

He cast the right spell to pull out the memories and pulled his wand back toward the pensieve. His wand now was trailing some transparent liquid that was in fact Erica's memories. Harry glanced at the werewolf to check on her, only to see her awed look. He trailed his wand over the pensieve and dropped the memories in it. 

He glanced up at Erica, “Okay, I have one question before I drop in there, what's the importance of your eye color? I've seen your eyes change to gold and I saw someone's eyes change to red. The werewolves in Britain don't change their eye color.”

“Oh, I'm a beta werewolf. When a werewolf's eyes change to gold, that means they are a beta. Red means the werewolf is an alpha,” Erica replied. “The people holding me were alpha werewolves.”

Harry glanced from her to the pensieve, “This might take a while, but it may not.”

He peered over the pensieve and was sucked into Erica's memories. He saw someone come up to her at the hospital at the start of her sophomore year and give her the opportunity of a lifetime and her acceptance. He felt her raw joy at being able to move without being scared of seizures. She met Isaac then Boyd at the start. He saw her training with some other betas, he recognized Boyd in that group as the other student that had been missing. Though one, he could see was Harry's age and the alpha werewolf that changed her. Derek Hale. He saw the kanima, a big lizard monster that he had never heard of before. He felt Erica's rage at being paralyzed by it, he saw her waking up at the school pool alongside Derek and Stiles. Stiles, who had rescued her alpha while she was incapacitated.

Harry saw her slowly start to fall in love with Boyd during the disaster, though for her it was the best year since she had been diagnosed, of last year. He saw the pack working together with Scott and Stiles to figure out who the kanima was. Then finding out it was Jackson and the fight in the library which led to her having a seizure.

He saw her decision to run out of the town with Boyd then the subsequent attack from Allison Argent with a crossbow. The capture and torture of them both by Gerard Argent; the protective rage at the old man for capturing Stiles and beating him. Erica and Boyd both considered Stiles pack by now. Their release by Chris Argent afterwards. And finally, the capture of them by the Alpha pack.

He saw her and Boyd waiting in one of the vaults for something. For the full moon and when it finally came, a woman with claws on her feet too, came in and fought Erica and that led to Erica being pronounced dead.

It felt like it had been a couple of years that Harry had been in the pensieve by the time that he pulled out of it. However, it had only been a couple of minutes. 

Erica was staring at him with interest. “Did it work?”

“Yep, I saw everything that you wanted me to see,” Harry replied. “What happened to Boyd, do you know?”

“No, but I think he's probably still with them. I need to go get him,” Erica said, already looking like she would go get him this instant.

“Whoa, hold on. Didn't you say you were stronger on the full moon? That might be better. Also, there were four or five alphas in that place that I could sense. He might already be dead,” Harry placated.

Erica subsided at that, “Alright, I'll wait until the full moon in a week to go rescue him.”

“I'll go with you,” Harry replied.

Erica grinned at that then her eyes narrowed at him. “So, what are you? I thought Harry Potter was human.”

“You probably smell my animagus form, the australian shepherd,” Harry replied.

“Uhh, no, I smell a much bigger predator in you. And that's not the domestic dog,” Erica said.

“Okay, I'm a were-dragon,” Harry stated. 

Erica's jaw dropped. “Are you serious? There are were-dragons and you're one of them?”

“Yeah, I can shift into a dragon. My senses are also superior to human and werewolves, probably,” he replied, sheepishly.

“Can you shift now?” she asked him, still sounding awed.

“That would be a no. I wouldn't fit in the house,” he replied. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

During the week leading up the full moon, Harry questioned Erica about the apparent alpha pack that had taken her and Boyd prisoner. Erica hadn't seen anyone other than the woman that fought with her feet and nearly killed her but she had been able to smell four other alphas.She was still healing, even four days after he found her. Apparently, wounds from an alpha werewolf took longer to heal, which made sense to him. He also asked her about the burned home in the reserve and heard about the Hale fire.

He also asked her to keep his secret safe. He didn't want every werewolf in town to know that he was a were-dragon; he was fine with them knowing about his animagus form, but not what he was. Harry also wanted the alpha pack to underestimate him. She had agreed to it with a knowing look.

Harry was curious about what would happen to the home and the surrounding property, so he went into city hall to ask the appropriate person. The county had taken control of it and was going to demolish it in the next few weeks. Harry thought about that for a few minutes then outright bought then and there. He had a feeling that possibly it would come in handy to have somewhere to meet his friends that were dragon shaped.

He had yet to hear from Hermione or Ron or even Draco and it worried him even more. Hedwig hadn't even returned yet. If things had been different, if he hadn't been a were-dragon, he would have apparated to London without a thought and made sure they were okay.

The day after the crow attack, a new werewolf joined his class. Isaac Lahey, whom Harry had learned had had a troubled year last year. He too took one sniff in his direction and startled at what he found and proceeded to whisper to Scott and Stiles about their thoughts on what the new math teacher was. It made Harry snicker when he heard their possible ideas on what he was, especially Stiles' ideas. As he had taken to raising his shields when he was around the werewolves, they could only sense about a fifth of the power that he had. And they could only smell his animagus form, nothing more.

Another thing that he had noticed from the first day of school was that the friend of Scott McCall smelled a lot like an alpha werewolf. Harry was quite sure that there alpha werewolves smelled differently than betas, so he hoped that it wasn't one of the alpha werewolves from the pack.

He still had lunch with Jennifer and chatted about their day. She had been a little freaked out by the crows, but it seemed she had gotten over it once there were no more incidences.

Five days passed and finally the full moon came around. Erica had told him that she was finally ready to go back to school the day afterward, but wanted to make sure Boyd was okay. As his classes had had a quiz today in class, Harry stayed rather late at the school grading them and he could hear Jennifer staying late also.

It was around 11pm when he finally realized that he had been there too long. But he could hear noises in the area, noises that sounded like growling and the clomping of feet of people who weren't hiding their presence. He flicked his wrist and the papers that he had been working on packed themselves into his bag.

As the noises grew closer, he slowly stood up and moved over to the door. Harry could see two figures running through the hallways and they were most definitely werewolves. He pulled out his phone to text Erica; he figured that she would probably want to know that Boyd and the rest of her pack were at the school.

He put his cellphone back into his pocket, after he received a reply that she would be right there, and watched as the two figures, one male and one female came racing down the hallway. Once they came closer, Harry could see that they were crazed. There was no ounce of human-ness in their eyes at all.

He could see the minute that they smelled him, as they both turned to stare at him in a predatory way. They began to run at him, but once he dropped the shields around his power and the spell that was masking his scent, they stopped stock still. He knowingly flared his eyes the purple color that marked him as a were-dragon. They both looked rather crazed and they were bloody, as if they had stopped to attack and kill other people on the way here. Their nostrils flared as they took a deep sniff in his direction then they took off running in the opposite direction. As they started to back away from him, Harry noticed the scents of Scott and Isaac and if he wasn't mistaken, another alpha werewolf, who was presumably Derek Hale. He raised his shields again and cast another spell to mask his scent and then walked back into his classroom and shifted forms into the shepherd and trotted back out.

Harry loped down the hallway to wait for Erica and spotted Scott, Isaac, and Derek coming down the hallway. Scott and Isaac though took notice of his eyes and Harry heard them mutter to themselves about how their math teacher had the same color eyes. They glanced at him, then dismissed him to continue running toward the two crazed werewolves. Derek stayed where he was and raised an eyebrow at him when Harry started to bark excitedly at the door.

“You shouldn't be here,” Derek said gruffly, flashed red eyes at him and then turned to follow the others. If he thought that Harry would just follow orders then he was quite mistaken. Though just as soon as he did, Erica walked through the door. She was grinning and already wolfed out, as she had put it.

“Erica!” Harry turned to glance toward where Scott and Isaac had gone to see them racing back down the hall only to pull Erica into a group hug.

“We thought you were dead!” he heard Isaac say. Harry turned to glance up at Derek, to see him sighing in relief. There was a little uplift at the corner of his mouth, which suggested that he was pleased at seeing another one of his betas alive and healthy and not out of their minds with the moon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry paced between the hallway that Isaac was in and the door to the storage/boiler room. Everyone except Erica had tried to kick him out, but hadn't succeeded, so they just ignored him. He finally came to a halt at the door where Scott and Erica were sitting in front of it. He laid down on the cold floor and waited until the sun came up or the two werewolves were unconscious. They had all heard the scream that had come from Jennifer and then Derek had gone in, by himself, to fight the two crazed werewolves.

Though, right now, all Harry could hear were the swipes of claws against flesh and he had a pretty good idea that those weren't Derek's claws that were doing the attacking. Before the pack of werewolves had herded the two into the storage room, Harry had gotten into the way of the crazed female werewolf and the alpha had intervened. And right before Harry had seriously considered shifting into his dragon form too. Derek had told him to run, which he did but not before he saw Derek growl at her, but didn't even go on the offensive. He stayed out of her range and herded her towards the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Isaac came careening down the stairs to yell that the sun was rising, the sounds from the room had died down considerably. It had been more than a couple of hours since Derek had gone in there and everyone was vibrating with energy to make sure that everyone was okay. Harry was still in his animagus form and had fallen asleep on the floor, but got up the instant he heard the other werewolf.

He walked over to the door and scratched at it, which he got some strange looks for. Scott got up from his position right against the wall and opened the door and Harry bolted right in. He followed the scent of the three werewolves to find Boyd and Cora, he had heard Scott saying something about her being Derek's younger sister, on the ground, passed out. Derek was a whole other issue; he was sitting on his knees, swaying back and fourth. He was bloody, with slashes across his stomach.

Harry loped over toward him and cautiously walked over to prop him up. Derek reached out a hand to entangle in his fur, muttering, “You are no ordinary dog, are you?”

Harry watched as Scott, Isaac and Erica all walked over to him and Derek.

“We tried to kick him out, but he just kept coming back,” Isaac said. “He's not at all scared of us, like other dogs are.”

Erica just winked at him, knowing who he was.

“There's a school teacher in the storage room, but I'll get her. Get these two out of here,” Derek ordered.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

As Harry was getting ready for the new school day, Hedwig finally flew through the window onto her porch. He walked over to her and grabbed some owl treats for her on the way. When he arrived at her perch, she hooted in welcome and then extended her leg with a letter attached. Harry took the letter and held out his hand that held the treats out to her.

She greedily gobbled away at the treats in his hand, finished and sleepily tucked her head underneath her wing. Harry scratched her on the head, affectionately then walked over to the table to read the letter that she had brought all the way from London.

_“Harry,_

_It's chaos over here in London. The minister has basically said that all dark creatures and creatures in general have no rights here. Every creature is either fleeing Britain or staying and rallying for a fight. The wizards are running scared here,_ _most are expecting a coup by the half human creatures, like the werewolves_ _. I think most of the dragons are flying to your location, so expect them soon._

 _Draco has been sent to Azkaban; that's why you haven't heard from him lately. We are trying to get him out, along with some help from your friend, Tegan and a couple other dragons. I know that they consider you their alpha, as a were-dragon, so they are doing their best to rescue your friend._ _Hopefully, we'll have him out by the end of October in a few weeks. If not, we'll think of something._

_Do try to stay out of trouble, though I know for you that is very difficult. I heard from Ron that you told him there were werewolves in your area.... They sound like they are an entirely new species of werewolves. I mean, the werewolves in Britain don't change their eye color when they shift. I'll have to meet them sometime soon to see what you meant by that._

_Hermione”_

Harry chuckled at Hermione's interest in a new species. She had always been the bookish girl in their group and that had led to her being the head of the magical creature department. Her news wasn't exactly surprising to read, but to know that Draco was in Azkaban... He let out a low growl at that. If circumstances were different, he would be heading to the island himself and blasting his way into the prison. At least Tegan was helping her.

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry was walking through the corridors of the school, he saw the usual werewolf suspects: Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica walking through the hallway with Stiles, Lydia and Allison. He walked past them, hearing them talk about the alpha pack as they were walking to their classes. He snorted when at least a couple of other students turned to stare at them when they mentioned werewolves out loud. _They really should keep it down_.

When his first class ended before lunch, he was sitting at his desk when Erica rushed into the room after all of his students left the room. She ran and stopped at his desk.

Harry looked up at her, seeing the urgency and upset in her expression.

“What is it, Erica?” he asked. He wasn't aware of anything happening at the school itself, so it must have been something else that had her on edge.

“I could feel something happen to Derek. Could you go check on him and Cora?”

Harry pondered that for a minute and replied. “Of course. If it's really worrying you then I will go check on the alpha.”

“Boyd could feel it too and we would definitely do something, but we're stuck here. You aren't,” Erica added.

“Alright,” Harry answered. He got up, and checked the time; it was well before the end of lunch time and his next class, so he had plenty of time to check up on their alpha. Also, today wasn't one of the weekly staff lunch meetings, so he was off the hook on that account. He swiftly cast a spell that closed the blinds and would close and lock the door after Erica left.

He already had an inkling as to where Derek was living with his newfound little sister, Cora, so he apparated with a notice-me-not charm to right outside the building. On his many explorations of the town, this apartment building had smelled like alpha werewolf and other werewolves. He checked to make sure that there would be no one to see him and removed the notice-me-not spell. He did not remove the spell that masked his scent though, so if the alpha pack was there, they would be only able to smell his animagus form and would think that he was only a shape shifter, nothing more.

He sauntered into the building and took the stairs up to where his nose was pointing him toward. Harry started to walk a lot more quietly when he could see the door to Derek's loft open. He nonchalantly ambled into the loft, passing where Cora was being pinned to the floor by another alpha who Harry thought was not aesthetically pleasing at all. He saw the woman alpha holding a pipe that was going straight through Derek's stomach and was leaking blood onto the floor in alarming amounts. Another alpha was sitting on a chair, holding a cane that blind people used.

The minute they saw him, everyone stilled and then the alpha that was pinning Cora down threw her down to the floor really hard then ran at him.

“Do you really want to do this?” Harry asked the alpha, deadpan.

“Ennis, stop,” the blind alpha called. “Who might you be? That you smell of a shape shifter?”

The alpha that was racing toward him stopped abruptly and turned to go back to pinning Cora down to the floor. Harry paced toward Derek and stopped in front of the three alphas. He glared at the apparent leader, while inching closer to Derek. Derek meanwhile, was trying not to pass out, if Harry wasn't mistaken. The pool of blood beneath him was growing.

“Is this really the way to treat your host? Really?” Harry asked, adopting a really over the top british accent. Though he didn't really have to work hard to; he still had a british accent. He was aiming to come off as new person to town, not worth your time, but still not one to mess with.

“You're right. Kali, remove the pipe. Please excuse our manners,” the leader replied. He raised his eyebrows. “Who are you? I don't smell fear on you; you also clearly know about us.”

“I am James Black, the new math teacher at Beacon Hills High School,” he replied. He really didn't want these alphas, excluding Derek, to know his real name, so he cast a silent spell that would make it extra hard for the alphas to detect any lying. He was just close enough to Derek to slow his fall when Kali removed the pipe. Harry was able to have the alpha fall onto him and then he wrapped an arm around Derek, holding him up and off the blood stained floor.

The blind alpha nodded, “I am Deucalion, leader of the Alpha pack.”

Then Harry watched Deucalion did this whole cheesy 'demon alpha' deal, complete with thunder behind him.

“You'll just have to find out what I am later,” Harry started, steel in his voice, “Get out.”

He added a low level blasting charm to make sure the alphas knew that he meant it and watched them all startle when they felt the mysterious force knock them out of the loft. Deucalion though stared at him with interest before sauntering out of the building.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it looks like I'll be doing Harry/Derek/Stiles for this story. Thanks for your input!

Once Deucalion, Ennis and Kali had left, Harry relaxed and handed off Derek to Cora, who looked at him with a set jaw. That stand off had lasted half an hour or so and was a little stressful. Cora immediately hunched over Derek, obviously assessing a new threat in Harry. Harry ignored her for a couple of minutes, walking around the loft and wandlessly and silently warding the place. He was picking sides in this fight and it would be with this alpha and his pack. Harry just couldn't ignore this battle and their fighters.

Anyone who impaled their enemies with pipes until he had almost bled out or had slashed and attacked a high school student until she had almost died was his enemy. He had seen first hand Erica's injuries and had felt Derek's very minute trembling. 

It took him roughly 15 minutes to ward the place with his magic, to the extent that it would only allow werewolves that were in Derek's pack to enter. It would allow humans and of course himself to enter. Harry had already smelled Derek all over Stiles, one of his students, so he knew that this pack had humans in it. Once he was done, he turned back to the two werewolves. Cora had slowly started to grow claws in response to the power he was emitting.

He was pretty sure that both Derek and Cora could sense the magic coming out of him. He could see that Derek was healing, if a bit haltingly. Harry then removed the spell that was hiding the fact that he had been lying earlier about his name.

“Who are you really?” Derek croaked. “I could tell you were lying to Deucalion.”

“What were you doing just now too?” Cora asked, narrowing her eyes at Harry. 

Harry pondered the two for a minute and then went over to the small kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water. He walked back over and then slowly approached Derek and Cora. Cora had yet to calm down, so he handed off the water to her. She took it but looked at him dumbly. She was obviously quite protective of her brother and for good reason.

Harry gestured at Derek, “The water's for him. I didn't poison it, if that's what you were wondering.”

Cora, though still glaring at him, handed the glass over to Derek who sniffed it then drank it all down. 

“In answer to your question, here.” He shifted into his animagus form and trotted over to sit in front of them, wagging his tail. Harry watched as Derek slowly started to grin at him and start to relax. Cora looked at Derek, who nodded at her, then started to relax too. Harry yipped excitedly at them and then shifted back.

“That answers what you can turn into, but are you a shape-shifter? I've never heard of shape-shifters, only people that are bitten taking the form that they are inside,” Cora questioned. She glanced at Derek for confirmation, who again nodded at her.

“You were lying about your name, though,” Derek stated. 

“How did you know?” Harry asked curiously.

“It was in your body language,” Derek replied, already fully healed by now. Harry watched as he stood up and started to stretch his body out. Harry felt the first stirrings of something, when a low warmth started in his belly at the sight. Cora caught him looking and smirked at him, to which he blushed.

Harry sighed, “If you really want to know, my real name is Harry Potter. You can ask Erica if you need to. She knows.”

“If you need more evidence that I'm telling the truth,” Harry pulled back his bangs and undid the glamour that he had put on his forehead. His scar was still there, though a bit faded. “Does that help?”

Derek and Cora both stared at him for a minute, sussing out whether he was lying or not. Then Cora's jaw dropped. “You mean, you're the actual Harry Potter? The one in all those books?”

“The wizarding world is real?” she added, blinking her eyes rapidly, as if she couldn't believe it. 

“Yes to all those questions. Those books were a nightmare back in London; I think someone spilled the beans to JK Rowling,” Harry replied. “Everyone was enraged that they were written, but luckily no one believes that they are real.”

“So that is your magic that we can sense right now? Around my loft?” Derek finally cut in. He grinned, seeming to connect the dots. “The shepherd is your animagus form.”

Cora stared at him with an amused smile. 

Derek glared at her, “What? I read!”

“Yep, I put up wards around your loft. They should keep out the alphas from now on,” Harry replied. “Yeah, that's what I came up with, an australian shepherd.” _Not to mention my other form._

“What about my brother? He'll be able to come and go, though?” Cora asked, glancing worriedly at Derek.

“No, the wards are just for those alphas and for the others in that pack. Derek and his pack will be able to come and go as they please,” Harry answered then realized that it was past time to go. He cast tempus, found that it was 12:45pm and glanced back at Cora and Derek, both of whom were staring at him, or at the glowing numbers in the air. He could see that Derek was a lot more relaxed now than he had been when he had first seen him. 

Harry cast finite on the time spell and double checked all the wards. They were at full strength and probably weren't going to die any time soon.

“Uh, so I'll see you two later. I have to go teach a class. I suspect that it will be soon,” Harry started.

He started to apparate back to his classroom, only for Derek to say something. “Tell Erica and my other wolves that I'm okay? I know Boyd worries about me.”

Harry smiled, “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once the school day was over, Harry headed home. He had told Erica that Derek was fine and asked that she pass the word on. She had smiled at him in relief then sauntered toward where he could sense Isaac and Boyd. Harry would have told them himself, but he wasn't as familiar with either of them yet. Nor was he familiar with Stiles or Scott enough.

As he walked in the door, he received a warm welcome from Hedwig who flew right onto his shoulder and rubbed her head against his face. Harry had more than a few papers to grade tonight, so he quickly made dinner, a grilled cheese and sat down at the dining table to start.

He was broken out of his grading a few hours later by his wards going crazy. Since he had fine tuned them after he had first met Erica then Derek and Cora to not go off when any of them came near his home, it must have been someone or something else. Harry got up and made sure his wand were easily accessible and opened the door. Though Harry didn't need a wand at this point, it was still comforting to have it handy.

When he got the door opened enough, he could see Deucalion, Kali and Ennis and one of the twins, though he couldn't tell them apart. However, he was pretty sure that this one was Aiden, as he smelled like Lydia Martin, one of his other students. The other twin, Ethan, smelled like Danny Mahealani, another of his students.

“And what are you guys doing here?” he questioned, all ready to boot them off and far from his home. Deucalion was in front of the other three. None of them were shifted, but Harry looked down to see that Kali still had claws on her toes and was obviously barefoot. The werewolves were suspiciously being inconspicuous for a reason. 

“We would like to come in and talk,” Deucalion answered.

Harry stared at them and chuckled when he sussed out the reason for them coming to his home. Granted, he may have skimmed their thoughts a little but the interest was clear at least in their body language.

“You guys want to recruit me? Me? If you wanted me to say yes to you, then you shouldn't have let me see what you had done to Erica or Derek or Boyd or Cora,” Harry replied incredulously. “You guys don't even know what I am.”

“I know you're a shape-shifter. Kali, you remember the smell of that dog that we found in the bank vault a couple of days ago?” Deucalion turned around to look at her.

She looked at him. “Yes, I do...”

“That would be him,” the leader of the alpha pack gestured to Harry.

“Oh, come on. It can't be him,” Aiden exclaimed. “He looks so normal.”

“You think I look normal?” Harry grinned then burst out laughing. He flashed his glowing purple eyes at the alphas. He stopped laughing and took on a deadly serious tone. “Take a closer look and then get off my porch! Don't make me resort to more offensive maneuvers.”

Aiden was the first one to scurry off, followed by Ennis and then Kali and Deucalion reluctantly. 

“Good riddance,” Harry murmured to himself and to Hedwig who had flown to his shoulder again to see what was up. Though, he was 100% certain that he would see them again and soon.

  


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was just starting to walk home from teaching the next Friday afternoon when he saw something. It looked like a garbage can, but as the wind moved in his direction,he startled and ran toward it. “It” was Derek Hale, but unconscious on the ground in the teacher's parking lot. His t-shirt was very much in pieces and Harry could see blood leaking from many slashes on his torso. Derek looked much worse than a few weeks ago during the full moon.Harry finally arrived at his destination and quickly knelt down to reach out a hand to Derek's shoulder. Derek slightly moved away from his hand, as if not recognizing him.

“Derek! It's me!” Harry exclaimed, his worry increasing when he saw that Derek's breathing was coming infrequently. Harry immediately extended some of his magic to provide enough energy to keep him dying out here. He startled when he felt his magic encounter a block and pulled it back out.

Harry lowered his head to be able to hear what he said. “Take me back to my loft.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Okay, but my house is better warded.” He had only loosely warded Derek's loft last week. He had meant to go back and do some more complex wards, but grading and teaching had gotten in the way. Perhaps he would consider quitting the teaching job when winter break came around, as the werewolf issues just kept on coming up. It's not like he needed the salary from teaching; hell, he just took the job to figure out what was happening in this town. 

Derek looked at him, “Alright.” He then groaned and seemed to pass out. Harry gently scooped the alpha up into his arms. To Harry, Derek weighed only a little, since the strength that he had in his dragon form was also in his human body. 

He then apparated back to his home and landed in the kitchen, startling Hedwig who mantled but settled when she saw it was him. Harry walked through the kitchen, into the hallway and finally into the guest bedroom, where he now would have nursed two werewolves in after this. He lowered Derek onto the bed and summoned his potion kit and medical supplies.

After finding a block, he turned toward where Derek had woken up, alarmed. Harry could see that there was something wrong with his injuries though. The slashes across Derek's chest weren't healing at all.

Harry grinned. “That was apparition, that you just felt.” 

“On a more serious note, you aren't healing. Why?” he frowned down at Derek. Harry looked Derek's wounds, which were, now that he had a good look, were bleeding black blood.

“Is this something anchor related?” he added. 

Derek looked up at him, surprised. “How do you know about our anchors?” 

Harry grinned sheepishly, “Erica told me.” 

“Yeah, I suppose this would be anchor related,” Derek replied, groaning. Harry pulled his potions kit over and reached for a pain-killing vial. The potions that were in his kit were all made by Hermione, as Harry was still pants at potions. But that made it certain that the ones in his kit were all of very good quality.

“What's your anchor?” he asked more softly, handing the vial to Derek, who looked at it quite suspiciously but took it anyways..

“It will ease the pain,” Harry commented, gesturing at it.

Derek glanced at him, looking into Harry's eyes for something and appearing to have found it. “It's more like a him, but he's off with the lacrosse team to the meet. He doesn't know, though.” He added quietly, bringing the vial up to his lips and drinking it down with a grimace. Harry watched as he swallowed then immediately gave a sigh of relief and his whole body relaxed into the mattress. 

Harry grinned, “Your anchor wouldn't happen to be one Stiles Stillinski, would it?”

Harry had the definite pleasure of watching Derek turn just a bit pink at that. “How did you know?” There was a distinct suspicious tone in Derek's question.

“I can smell him on you and you on him,” Harry replied.

“I thought that shape shifters and wizards didn't have those kind of senses,” Derek rumbled, narrowing his eyes at Harry. “Well, that's what my mother told us.”

“I'm not just a human shape-shifter and wizard,” Harry began, smirking, “but that's a story for when you are not injured and exhausted.” 

“I will hold you to that,” Derek said then groaned again. 

Harry gave a frustrated sigh, “Well, you're just going to have to relax and do your best to tell your body to let my magic heal.” As he said that, Derek's eyes slowly closed and after a few minutes, his breathing evened out. After that, Harry pulled out his wand and went to work, healing everything and giving Derek's body a push to start healing on its' own. There was no more block for his magic, so it went rather quickly after that. Though quickly for him was an hour or two at the most.

Afterward, he cast a couple of cleaning spells on both Derek and the bed. The black blood on the mattress instantly vanished and left a fresh pair of sheets. Harry got up, charmed the blankets to move up and over Derek and walked out of the room leaving Derek snoring away and healing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to rain coming downonto his window in the main bedroom. He stretched and reached for his phone to text Erica that he had found Derek. Though judging by the talking that he heard in the dining room(or what passed for a dining room) over, she had come sometime in the night to check on him. His wards would have let her in the house, so there probably hadn't been any breaking and entering... hopefully.

Harry got up and out of bed, heading directly into the bathroom. He was just getting out of his bedroom when he heard something make a clawing noise against the sliding glass door in the living room. The chatter that he heard from the kitchen stopped and turned to low growling. 

He hurried into the living room, to see Derek and Erica on their way to wolfing out. Harry glanced toward the sliding glass door that led out to the yard, only to see something that caused him to grin.

“Buckbeak!” He raced over to the door to open the door, but he turned to glance at the two werewolves, who were still growling low.

“Erica, Derek, it's okay. I know that creature,” Harry exclaimed. “Though the fact that he's here is surprising.” 

The two slowly started to relax at his words, though Harry could see that Derek's eyes were still flashing red. Harry raced out the door to greet Buckbeak, who pranced around a bit and fluttered his wings. Harry chuckled when he heard Hedwig come flying out the door, past Erica and Derek who startled, and flew around Buckbeak's head for a minute, saying hello in her own language. 

Once he was done saying hello, he waved Buckbeak in the direction of the preserve, but Buckbeak didn't move. Harry frowned then realized that Buckbeak had not come alone. He could smell dragons in the preserve. Buckbeak proceeded to start to walk around the yard, which was not fenced in. Fortunately, Harry had warded the entire property a couple of weeks ago; so no one would see the hippogriff. He turned back in the direction of the werewolves, only to see that Derek's eyes were fixed on him or to be more precise, his upper body. 

Harry glanced downward and chuckled sheepishly. He had forgotten to put on a shirt in the bathroom, but luckily, he still had his sleep pants on. When he glanced back up, Erica and Derek were staring at him, obviously waiting for an explanation. Erica though was grinning at Derek when he wasn't looking and then looking at Harry with a smug look.

“What was that?” Erica started.

“Oh, Buckbeak? He's a hippogriff,” Harry replied. “You know, half horse and half eagle?”

“Oh, I remember! He was in the third book,” Erica grinned.

Harry nodded in reply, already thinking ahead to the day ahead. “So, I think I should finally tell you guys what I am today. Also, I don't want to tell it twice, so shouldn't the rest of the pack be back in Beacon Hills any minute now?”

“You haven't told any of them yet?” Erica chuckled. Derek glared at her and then glared at him. 

Derek glanced at Erica then back at him. “Told us what?”

“Uh,” Harry started and then just decided to go for it. He flashed his purple eyes at the alpha werewolf, who startled again then flashed his own red eyes at him.

“What are you?”

“Later, when everyone is here,” Harry replied.

“They should be here already. I'll go get them,” Derek was still staring at Harry intently. “They're not going to know where I am.

Harry stared at him, “No, I can. You should stay here; you too Erica.”

“Though, you could call Cora, get her over here,” Harry added. He watched as Derek and Erica exchanged a look. 

“What?” he asked curiously.

“There is also Derek's uncle, Peter,” Erica replied hesitantly. “We should probably get him over here too.”

“Peter? As in the one that I saw in your memories?” Harry asked. He had felt Erica's dislike of the other living Hale family member.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“I'll call him,” Derek grudgingly said. “We don't want him attacking you somewhere when I'm not there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry trotted past the last block of houses before the high school. He had shifted into his animagus form at his house and then started toward where Erica had told him the bus would drop the pack off. Buckbeak had stayed back at the home; and just before Harry had left, Erica had been bowing to the hippogriff. If Harry hadn't been sure that Buckbeak would bow back, he would have stayed, but he was pretty sure that he would.

He arrived at the parking lot just when the school bus pulled in. He sat down by the sidewalk, watching as each member of the lacrosse team got out of the bus. They all looked weary and exhausted. As he watched Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Boyd get out, he startled. They all looked like they had gone through hell last night. Each of them had bags under their eyes and the humans were not doing as well as the werewolves. He also watched Danny and Ethan walk out of the bus, holding hands.

When Scott and Isaac surveyed the school, though, they quickly spotted Harry. 

“Hey there's the dog that we saw a couple of weeks ago,” Scott said, watching as the dog trotted up to them and yipped.

Harry slowed when he reached them and sniffed them. They smelled as bad as they looked. Isaac came up to pet him and Harry butted his head against the hand, always available for extra scritches, in fact he encouraged it. Harry huffed and then started to walk a couple of feet in front of them. Then he sat down and barked excitedly and ran back toward them, trying to get them to follow him. He repeated his actions a couple of times until Stiles and Scott started to follow him. And with the two following him, the others did too.

Each of them raised an eyebrow at Harry, but followed him nonetheless. Probably because he smelled like Derek. As the six of them followed Harry, they chattered about something called a Darach. Harry slowed down until he was walking at their sides to hear them talk. He turned his head when he felt a hand reach down and tangle in his fur. He gave a doggy grin at the owner of the hand who turned out to be Stiles.

It took him about fifteen minutes to lead them to his house, where they could definitely smell Derek and Erica. As soon as they made it his porch, he looked around the street and at them. They were watching him for anything and when he shifted back to his human form, all of their jaws dropped.

“You're our math teacher!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Yeah, I'm your math teacher,” Harry grinned. The group of kids still had their jaws dropped and Isaac and Boyd had started to grow claws. Allison looked like she was reaching for a nonexistent weapon and Harry saw Lydia swallow uneasily.

“I told you there was something different about him,” Stiles whispered to Scott who nodded.

Scott though closed his mouth and glared at Isaac and Boyd, “Don't you guys smell Derek on him, though? That's not just me?”

“Yeah, I do. That doesn't mean we should trust him,” Boyd replied.

Harry shrugged and wandlessly opened the door. “There's someone who wants to see you guys inside.”

“You specifically,” he added, pointing toward Stiles. Just as Harry was about to turn and walk in, he stiffened when yet another werewolf walked up. This one looked like he was in his mid-30's and he definitely seemed like Harry would have to keep an eye on him.

“Peter? Why are you here?” Stiles exclaimed.

“My nephew texted me the directions to this house,” the new werewolf replied, walking up to stand before Harry.

“You must be James Black, the new teacher in Beacon Hills,” he stated. Harry saw him take a sniff of the air and tilt his head as if trying to parse what he had smelled. Peter narrowed his eyes at Harry, who smirked. He still had the spell that masked his main scent, that of a dragon, on himself.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, that would be me. And you would be Peter Hale, Derek and Cora's uncle. The undead werewolf.”

Harry heard laughter come from the direction of the others, though most of it was strained. There were probably looks of disbelief too, that Harry knew about everyone, but Harry had already turned to go. “Well, let's move this inside. We don't want anyone noticing this standoff.” Harry led the group into the entryway and kicked his shoes off before going to join Derek, Erica and Cora in the living room. He heard several pairs of footsteps tentatively following him, but when everyone had entered the living room and could fully see Derek, Harry heard the hitching of a heartbeat and walking that turned into running.

“Derek!”

He saw Stiles run straight into Derek's open arms. Harry smiled, able to hear whispered words exchanged between them and the tightening of an embrace.

“So that's who he's dating...” Cora muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“He didn't tell me,” she replied, smiling at the picture that Derek and Stiles made. “Me! His little sister! But I suppose that's what a big brother does.”

He turned to see that everyone else(minus Cora and Erica) was staring at Hedwig. The owl was in turn staring at each of the werewolves in turn. She took off and flew around the room, observing everyone and then alighted on his shoulder.

“It's okay, guys. This is Hedwig,” Harry chuckled, reaching a hand to stroke her back. She nuzzled his neck for a second then flew back to her perch.

“Whoa, wait a minute! Hedwig?” Stiles had pulled out of Derek's arms, but didn't move an inch away from him. “As in, you named your snowy owl after the one in Harry Potter? And, your owl? Who does that? Who has an owl for a pet?”

“Aside from sanctuaries...” he muttered. Derek chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist. Erica smirked at him, smiling knowingly at Harry.

“Well,” Harry grinned, amused. “For starters, that owl is the real Hedwig and my name isn't exactly James Black.”

“Hold it, your first name is James?” Stiles questioned. “And apparently you think that that's the real Hedwig...”

Harry waited for a couple of seconds, seeing a couple of different emotions on everyone's faces. From disbelief to outright awe to stunned.

“I thought the Harry Potter books weren't real! Derek, why didn't you tell me of this?” Stiles exclaimed, turning to look at the alpha.

Derek sighed, “I just found out myself. If my parents knew, they never told me or Laura.”

“I didn't know either,” Peter commented, looking at Harry with renewed interest, “if that helps.”

“No one asked for your opinion, Peter,” Allison said. Harry noticed that Lydia had started to glare at Peter with hard eyes. She took two steps toward him, but Allison threw an arm in front of Lydia to stop her. Harry wasn't exactly sure what had happened between those two; Erica had not been too clear on it either, as she didn't know the specifics. But whatever had happened had left Lydia with personal vendetta against Peter, that was for sure. Yet another reason to keep an eye on Peter.

“Scott, those books are real!” Stiles exclaimed, glancing over toward Scott and Isaac.

Scott grinned, “I heard. So that shepherd was your animagus form?”

“Yes, it is,” Harry replied, smiling at the little flaily excited motions that Stiles was making with his hands.

“Can you do a spell now?” Stiles said, staring at him with awe.

Harry pondered that request for a minute. “I could produce a patronus for you guys? Would that be acceptable?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “it would.”

Harry pulled out his holly wand, wanting this to be showy and cast the patronus spell, saying the incantation aloud. Prongs sprung from his wand, light and protective energy. The buck glanced around the room, then galloped around the room, stopping in front of everyone for a brief minute and then finally ended where Stiles and Scott were standing. They both reached out a hand to try to touch it, but their arms went straight through. Prongs then danced back out of range and came back to stand next to Harry.

Harry grinned at everyone's amazed expressions. After a few more minutes, he ended the spell.

“So what's the deal with your purple eyes?” Cora asked.

Harry sighed, ready for more questions and or threats as he lifted the spell that hid his scent. The werewolves in the room all startled and took sniffs of the air. Harry watched as the werewolves started to grow claws and their eyes turned either gold or red. Isaac pulled Lydia behind him and Boyd moved closer to Isaac. Erica was just smirking at everyone, not even making an effort to stop them. Peter though just stood in the corner and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“Scott, what's wrong?” Allison walked over to him. Scott threw an arm around Allison's waist and pulled her behind him. 

Stiles turned to Derek, who was on his way to wolfing out completely. “Derek?”

“Harry Potter is human in the books, right?” Derek said, gritting his teeth and doing the same thing that Scott did with Allison and pulled Stiles behind him. Cora moved to Derek's side and just started to grow claws, but didn't do more than that.

“Yeah, he is. Why? Does he not smell human right now?” Stiles asked over Derek's shoulder. “I do remember seeing purple eyes, now that I think of it.”

“No, he definitely does not smell like a human. He smells like a much bigger predator than us,” Scott replied, starting to growl. Allison reached out a hand to grasp Scott's shoulder and the growl started to decrease in sound.

Harry became aware of more growling in the room; nearly all of the werewolves were growling deep in their chests at him. “Okay, there's no need to growl at me. I'm on your side. Scott, Stiles, you remember that no one can fake a patronus, yes?”

“Erica, a little help here?” he added, turning a pleading look on her.

Erica chuckled, “Nope. You brought this on yourself.”

Stiles seemed to think about that. “Yeah, though it's been awhile since I read them. Scott, remember?”

Scott looked between Harry and Erica and Stiles. Harry saw him slowly relax in degrees, as he took in the fact that Erica was just chilling there. Harry saw Derek relax too then with the alpha, the others started to calm down.

“So what are you?” Cora asked, with other questioning sounds coming from the others.

“I am a were-dragon,” Harry stated.

“A were-dragon?” Allison questioned.

“So I take it, you guys weren't withholding this information?” Lydia asked.

“Nope, we didn't know,” Scott replied to her.

“Dragons exist?” Stiles asked, skeptical.

“Yep, dragons exist. Though there are only five were-dragons, including me in the world,” Harry responded. “My purple eyes mark me as a were-dragon.” He flashed his eyes, purposefully making them purple for show.

“Can you finally show us?” Erica asked excitedly. “You said that you were too big to fit in this house, but you can shift in the backyard.”

“Okay,” Harry groaned, “just give me a minute.” He saw everyone glance at one another; they were all quite doubtful of him.

He walked to the door that led to the yard and it opened right before he would have done it manually. Harry could hear the others following him, with Erica in the lead, as he had come to recognize her heartbeat. Buckbeak was gone when he glanced around the yard; he had probably gone to the preserve to find something to eat.

He sauntered over to the far edge of his property and wards and let the shift flow over him. Harry felt his bones rearrange themselves and then he grew. Once he felt the change stop, he was roughly 9ft tall. Though his wings made him appear to be a bit taller, as they were very long and big. Harry opened his eyes and shook himself out, fluttering his wings a bit. His tail moved back and fourth, agitatedly.

When he looked at the assembled group, werewolves and humans, all had their jaws dropped and their eyes had all grown very big. Harry was towering over them, but he lowered his head down to their level and tilted his head, as if to say, you can come over now.

Though, as everyone's jaws were still dropped, he snaked his head to headbutt Erica playfully. She gave a short startled laugh then brought up one of her hands to place it on his head, careful of the spikes that were on top of his head. As if that had broken the ice, everyone else came closer and reached out a hand to place it tentatively on his long neck. Stiles even hesitantly touched his left wing, which he had lowered to let them feel it.

“It feels leathery, like a bat wing,” Stiles said, still awed, turning back to look at the others.

Harry felt Stiles' hand trail all over his wing, though abruptly he discovered something new about this form. He was ticklish on his wings; as he tried to force his wing to stay still when Isaac came over and started to feel his other wing, Harry gave a small rumble deep in his stomach and sneezed.

Boyd gave a startled sound and ran out of the way of Harry's snout as some smoke and a little fire came from his mouth. Derek and Stiles glanced at Harry and then chuckled, which turned into loud laughter and they were both joined by Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Scott.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Just as Harry was about to shift back to his human form, he took one last sniff of the air. He had caught a peculiar scent, that with his big snout, he was able to smell in this form. He knew he was able to smell magic as a dragon, but other than the special magic that emanated from the werewolves, he couldn't quite place it. He snaked his head down to level with the others and sniffed each person, following the distinctive smell.

Predictably, each person smelled exhausted, but with a hint of adrenaline. As his head came up to sniff each person, they all chuckled nervously, as he was almost nuzzling them. He knew that seeing a dragon wasn't an everyday occurrence, so he understood that, even if he was safe to be around. Then as he finally located the scent of magic, he opened his eyes that had become closed a minute or two ago.

His snout was pressed right up against Stiles' chest, who was staring at him awkwardly. “Uh. What's this about?”

“Are you blushing right now?” Stiles teasingly added. “As a dragon?”

Harry immediately pulled his head back and took a few steps back and started to shift back to his human form. He admittedly could feel some warmth by his mouth, as he didn't exactly have any cheeks as a dragon. Though he couldn't place where he had smelled that particular scent. That was going to bug him forever until he realized what it had meant. Once he was fully shifted back, he glanced around at the assembled group of humans and werewolves.

“So, who's hungry for dinner?” He asked, as his stomach started to growl loudly. Harry was always hungry after shifting to and from dragon form. It was like he could eat a cow right now! Everyone chimed in with noises of agreement and some nodded in agreement. 

“I would like to stay, but I have business elsewhere regrettably,” Peter said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the werewolf and so did practically everyone else but they let him go.

“Kreacher!” he shouted in the direction of his house. A couple of the werewolves looked at him like he was crazy; Allison raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What can I do for Master?” the house elf appeared in front of him. Harry heard a couple of heartbeats start to race, but then he heard Stiles and Scott whispering to the others about what a house elf was.

“Could you fix dinner for... nine people? Six of them being werewolves? Please?”

“Yes, sir,” Kreacher then popped off probably to go get fresh meat and fix it up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Kreacher let him know that dinner was ready, Harry lead the others into the living room. He had thought about eating at table but disregarded that notion; it would be too awkward. Since he had a couple of video game platforms(his guilty pleasure), he figured that everyone could eat wherever they wanted to and hypothetically, play games at the same time. 

The night went very well and everyone was looking a lot better than when he had gone to bring them back from the school. Scott and Stiles played video games, along with Isaac and Boyd, just relaxing and being normal for an evening. He saw Derek move to sit behind Stiles and prop his head onto the kid's shoulder. He heard Scott calling his mom to let her know where he was. Scott was obviously covering for Stiles when he told his mom that he was there and then when Stiles told his dad that he was with Scott at their house. He shifted back into his dog form to escort Stiles home, since who knew who or what would happen on the walk. And evidently, Derek decided to come too.

So Harry trailed after them, alert and wary. They had told him all they knew of the Darach during the evening, though it wasn't much. Just that whoever it was a druid gone down the wrong path. He couldn't sense as much as he could in his dog form, but he suspected that tromping down the streets as a dragon would attract attention(though it would be hilarious).

He still could smell a little of what was coming off of Stiles and it continued to bug him. Harry knew what it was, but it just wasn't on the tip of his tongue as to what. 

When he sat down at the porch of the sheriff's house, Stiles reached into his fur one last time and walked over to go in. Harry saw Derek leap from a tree into what was presumably Stiles' room and then apparated back to his home to finally fall face first onto his bed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was on his way home from teaching the next day when he got hit in the head with something swiftly and suddenly. He knew it was a werewolf but he couldn't smell whoever it was. And whoever did it was behind him, too. It certainly wasn't Derek or any of his pack, but he crumpled on impact onto the cement, hearing Moody in his head yelling at him for not paying attention to his surroundings.

When he woke up, it was to Derek's loft, which was full of werewolves and water and to shouting. _Ugh, his assailants must have hit him again earlier._ He could feel a big bump on the back of his head. Harry slowly got up, gazing over to where the alpha twins were holding Derek down and Kali raising Boyd over him. He saw Isaac holding Jennifer to his left; she was visibly shaken. He could feel himself start to growl deep in his chest; he was one step away from shifting into a dragon just to see what Kali would do. But the fact that he would bring down the whole building under his weight put a stop to that idea. Soon, though the alphas would see what he was. He did purposefully turn his eyes to glow purple.

He could see what was about to happen so he silently cast a levitation charm on Boyd and moved him out of Kali's hold and cast a shield around him, once he was lowered to the ground. The glowing purple shield that appeared around Boyd and Derek startled Kali and the twins so badly that the twins let Derek go. Kali tried to reach through the light of Harry's shield only to yelp in pain and draw her hand back. 

She growled, stalking over to Harry, “That would be your doing?”

“Yep, it's one of the many things that I can do,” Harry replied, grinning smugly at her. She was about to raise a clawed hand to him when he cast a blasting charm toward her. The spell blew her all the way out of the loft, more than a couple of feet down the hallway.

“Ethan, Aiden, let's go. We're done here,” Kali shouted to them. The two twins walked out just as Stiles and Cora were running into the loft. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Harry was just dropping off his resignation notice at the principal's office. He was just too busy keeping up with all the werewolf issues of this town to be able to teach at the same time. When his phone buzzed as he was walking out of the school, he pulled it out and saw a text from Stiles, asking him to come over to the loft.

He walked over to the last building on campus, walked behind it and apparated from there. Once he landed in Derek's loft, he saw Stiles, Cora and Peter all gathered around the one table in the apartment. He had appeared right behind the only non-werewolf in the room right now.

“So what's up?” Harry asked the group. He chuckled when Stiles startled and turned to face him.

“Holy god! Could you not do that? You're as bad as the werewolves!” Stiles exclaimed, turning to glance at Cora and Peter, who were both not bothered in the slightest. Cora even smiled at him, amused. Stiles then turned around to face Harry, who grinned sheepishly. “I don't need you giving me a heart attack.”

“Yeah, sure I'll stop. What did you want to ask me about?” Harry asked curiously, looking around for something to sit on that wasn't occupied by Peter Hale. As he didn't find anything to sit on, he transfigured a loose piece of paper that was in his pocket into another couch.

“Uh, Stiles...” Harry trailed off when he didn't hear anything back. He turned around to see the boy in question staring at him with his jaw once again open. He grinned and sat down on the rather comfy couch that he had made, figuring that this would take a while. Just as he sat down, he heard more than saw Derek walk into the loft, right up to Stiles and tipped his mouth closed with one hand.

Harry wasn't the only one who could smell arousal on both Derek and Stiles now; he glanced at Cora and Peter who were both rolling their eyes. He turned back to the two, who were so caught up in each other that Harry was very sure that Stiles had forgotten that they weren't alone. Derek's fingers had now gone to grasp Stiles' chin and Harry could see that one of his fingers had gone into Stiles' mouth and Harry was going to look away any minute now. Just give him one more minute... He could feel his jeans tightening from just looking at them. Stiles had pulled Derek into what looked like a hot and filthy kiss and Harry could hear moaning from one or both parties.

Peter cleared his throat, “Well, looks like I'm not needed anymore.” Harry watched as Peter turned and walked out of the loft. Just before Harry couldn't see Peter anymore, he cast a tracking spell toward the other werewolf. It would go unnoticed until Harry used it to find him.

Stiles split apart from Derek, blushing a deep red. Cora grinned at them.

“Though, I would love to get a piece of that action!” They all heard Peter shout back at them just before he went into the elevator.

Stiles groaned and burrowed into Derek's chest, who wrapped an arm around Stiles. Harry was certain that he heard Stiles mutter something about werewolves that wasn't positive. Derek chuckled at whatever Stiles said. Harry activated wards around the loft to make sure that no other sounds from inside made it outside the loft. Harry saw Derek nod at him and he nodded back; he could probably sense that the wards were active now. Harry didn't know what his magic felt like to others; but with this particular ward, it was probably a muffling of sound, not to themselves. He knew that the werewolves around here had strong senses; for all he knew, Peter could still hear them.

Harry waited until the two of them were more at ease; already aware of the general sentiment that followed Peter around, which was wariness.

“Right. Can you tell me more about were-dragons? I want to know,” Stiles finally said, coming over to sit on one of the stools by the table and facing him. Harry saw Stiles even grab a notebook and a pen, ready to write down the answers to his questions. Derek went to go upstairs and a couple of minutes later, Harry heard the shower start in the only bathroom in the loft. Cora stayed and sat down on the other stool by the table, looking intrigued by this line of questioning. Harry knew very well that Derek could hear them, even over the shower.

“Okay, I can do that, shoot. What would you like to know?” Harry asked.

“Where's your pack? Wait, do were-dragons even have packs?” Stiles asked tentatively.

“Were-dragons do not have packs. We tend to be loners and independent enough to not need each other,” Harry replied. “Plus, we don't really get along. I mean, we get along with regular dragons, but if we are in one another's company for very long, it can get very heated. Or maybe violent. But we do meet up occasionally, once every four years, something like that.”

“Okay, that's good to know,” Stiles said, thoughtfully, while scribbling down stuff in the notebook. Harry could see the gears already in motion in his head.

“What about your eyes? Does the purple signify something?” Cora asked. “Like ours signify if we've killed an innocent person.”

“No, it just means that I'm a were-dragon,” Harry responded. “All were-dragons have glowing purple eyes, but we can turn it off and on like you guys can.”

“So onto another topic, the wizarding world is real. Does that mean that all the creatures in the books are real?” Stiles asked, “like the hippogriff or the basilisk?” His voice got rather shaky at basilisk.

Harry chuckled, “As far as I know, there are no more basilisks in Europe or America. I killed the last one back in second year. Though I would need to check with the American Ministry about that. But yes, everything in the books are real and dangerous.”

“Alright, that's all I need to know,” Stiles commented, finished writing down Harry's answers in the notebook.

“I have a question for you,” Harry started. “When did you and Derek get together?”

“Yeah, when did you get together with my big brother?” Cora asked, grinning.

Harry could see a little pink in Stiles' cheeks, but he answered nonetheless. “It happened just last summer; I was helping Derek to look for Erica and Boyd.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Now that Harry didn't teach at the high school anymore, he didn't have to get up early in the mornings to go teach. Though when he heard from Stiles that one of the deputies had gotten killed at the school, he immediately shifted into his dog form and trotted over to the school. He thought that maybe he could try to sense something from the body, something that would lead them to whoever was doing this.

As he arrived, he could see the flashing lights from police cars and one ambulance. He followed his nose to where the body was and located it in the middle of the campus. He cast a notice-me-not spell on himself and snuck past the police officers that were cordoning off the crime scene.

Harry stopped just a couple of feet from the body and took a sniff. He was trying to parse out what was he was smelling when he yelped in sudden pain. A big ball of translucent energy had hit him; it was clearly malevolent energy as it attacked him and his magic. It was kind of like getting hit with a cruciatus curse... He felt the concealing spell that he had on fell away and he could feel the attack drain his magic and energy quickly. He could hear someone whimpering and he realized that it was himself.

The last thing he remembered was the sheriff racing toward him, asking someone how the hell did they not notice that dog wandering in to the crime scene. Then he lost consciousness.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry woke up, it was to Derek's loft and to the realization that he was still in his animagus form. His magic was still at a very low point, but he had felt it starting to grow 30 minutes ago. He remembered bits and pieces from the past few hours, but it was all fuzzy. Harry distinctly remembered someone picking him up from the school and he thought he remembered Derek taking him back to his loft. Then the lessening of the pain from the curse until it was nearly gone. That was it; though now that he was thinking about it, he remembered hearing a flurry of activity an hour or two ago. Along with the thunder storm that was going on outside.

Harry slowly got up, with almost no aches in his body. He looked around the loft, not seeing anyone or smelling anything but panic, desperation, sweat and werewolf. There was clearly no one around now. He was about to jump off of what he realized was Derek's bed when he noticed a note on the stacking box beside that functioned as a bedside table.

He padded over to it and looked it over. It was short and to the point and signed by Derek..

_“Harry, meet us at Beacon Hills Hospital_ _if you're able to_ _. Cora's injured.”_

Harry jumped from the bed and decided to stay in his animagus form for a while; he had always liked to stay in this form when he was injured. It felt safer, since he was smaller and less of a target in it.

Harry trotted out of the loft, making sure his wards were still active and left the building. As soon as he left the building, he realized that the sounds that he had been hearing were the sounds of a storm. It was pouring rain and very windy and he could hear thunder. He braced himself and resigned himself to getting wet then galloped down the street. He received a few weird glances as he ran through Beacon Hills with no person holding a leash for him, but he managed to evade the few people that thought he was a stray. 

By the time he arrived at the hospital, 20 minutes later, his fur was soaking wet. He could smell and hear that no one was in the hospital except for werewolves and one human(werewolves tended to smell) and one not-human but not-werewolf either. Harry trotted over to one of the side entrances hoping to hide from the alpha pack and shook himself well before walking in. He zeroed in on the scents that he had come to associate with Derek and Scott and loped through the empty hospital, taking the stairs whenever possible instead of the elevators.

As he was cautiously walking through the hallway that the friendly alpha scent was coming from, he slowly came to a stop. He could smell Jennifer Blake here, but why would she be here? He took a deep sniff of the air and whined. She smelled like a magic user, though her magic smelled twisted and dark... It took him a couple of seconds, but he did recognize that magic. It was the one that had attacked him. Harry slowly inched away in the opposite direction and around another hallway.

He finally arrived at the room where he could smell Derek, Stiles, Scott, Cora and Peter and attempted to nudge the door open. Though, Cora smelled like she was sick; he could smell sweat and illness coming from her even through the door. When it didn't open, he scratched the door lightly with a paw, hoping that they would hear him but the Alphas and Jennifer didn't.

Harry heard someone come up to the door and look through the window. As soon as the door was opened, he squirmed his way through and shifted back to human form fluidly. Stiles stepped aside to let him in. He could see Cora was on the lone table in the room and the werewolves were spread out and they looked like they were looking for something. They stopped what they were doing to look at him. 

“You're okay!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Okay might be an overstatement. I'm basically working on empty right now,” Harry replied.

“Empty?” Scott questioned. 

“My magic is at a very low level, though it is recharging,” Harry responded. “If a bit slowly.”

“So who attacked you? And how?” Stiles asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

“I believe it was Jennifer Blake,” Harry remarked then moved his gaze to Derek as he heard growling come from him. “She's some kind of witch or druid. I don't know why I didn't see it before.”

“She's the Darach,” Peter commented in a casual tone. Harry crooked an eyebrow at how offhand that sounded, but returned his attention to Stiles, Scott and Derek. Stiles' breath hitched at that term and walked up to Derek, who reached out an arm to pull him closer in reassurance. Harry was once again hit with the reminder that he couldn't remember what he was smelling from the boy. But, that particular smell was right now drowned out by panic and desperation and near-grief.

“What? Did something happen while I was out?” Harry asked softly.

“She... took my father,” Stiles gulped. “And I don't want to find his body...”

Harry started to growl, low but there, flashing his purple eyes. “You won't. I promise. We'll find him.”

“She took the sheriff for a sacrifice,” Derek rumbled, “and did something to Cora.”

Harry walked over to look at Cora; she was sweating and moving restlessly. She also had a bandage on her head and Harry could see that it had lightly started to bleed through. “What happened to her?”

“Stiles? You saw what happened to my sister,” Derek stated.

“She went after Aiden, after the attempted killing of Boyd and Derek. Aiden hit her on the head with a weight from the school,” Stiles started, glancing at Harry, “then she just fainted when I tried to tell my father the truth.”

“Cora also puked up mistletoe,” Peter added. 

“She's also not healing,” Derek also added.

“Right, I'll see what I can do,” Harry promised. He glanced back toward the door and the rest of the hospital. “What about the alphas? I can't apparate all of you out of here. My magic is just starting to come back.”

“Can you at least take Cora out of here?” Derek requested.

Harry looked inward for a minute, judging the amount of magic that he had. “Yeah, I think I can. Will you guys be able to manage here?”

“Probably,” Scott muttered.

“If you do need further help, text me. I'll try to come back,” Harry said. He walked back over to where Cora was lying and slid an arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees and gently scooped her up. Derek walked over and brushed a few strands of hair away from Cora's forehead.

“Take care of her,” Derek told him.

Harry glanced into Derek's eyes, seeing a determination to get through unscathed. “I will.”

He then disapparated and landed in Derek's loft. He walked over to the bed and lowered Cora onto it. Before he did anything else though, he added Jennifer Blake to the wards so they would keep her out too. Harry then summoned one the chairs in the loft to zoom right next to the bed and sat down on it. Summoning things didn't take much magic to do but with the amount he had, it seemed like he was casting the patronus charm.

He laid the back of his hand on Cora's forehead, testing her temperature. She was of course burning up. Harry risked casting a diagnostic charm on her and the spell ended up telling him nothing except pointing out her physical symptoms. 

If he was going to heal her, he would need a significant power boost and a pepper up potion wouldn't cut it. Or go another route entirely and ask for help. Harry looked around the loft, searching for a fireplace. Harry groaned when he didn't find one, but in retrospect, it made sense. The Hale house had burned up and now Derek was taking precautions against it happening again.

Harry glanced at Cora and placed a monitoring spell on her, which would let him know if anything changed then apparated back to his home. He was at the edge of empty after that. He quickly ran over to the fireplace and threw a bit of floo powder in and called out Malfoy Manor, hoping that Draco was back and healthy after his 'visit' to Azkaban. Hermione had written to tell him that they had gotten Draco out of Azkaban just a couple of days ago. He had meant to go visit him, but hadn't had the time.

He waited for a few seconds then a familiar blond head appeared in the fireplace. “Draco!”

“Harry! It's good to see you! So you have friends in Britain that aren't human?”

“Yeah, I do. But this isn't a social call I'm afraid. Do you have the time to come over here?”

“Uh, I do. What's the matter?” Draco asked.

“There's no time. Get your ass over here!” Harry replied then stepped back to let Draco through.

“Okay, okay, I'm coming. I don't know what this fuss is about, but I'm guessing it's urgent?” 

Harry impatiently waited for Draco to come over, and when he did, he grabbed his hand. Harry did look him over for a second, assessing, but he seemed fine, if a bit rough around the edges. He could also see Draco had dark circles under his eyes and bruises all over his body that hadn't fully healed yet. “Can you apparate me somewhere?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged. “Where would I be taking you? And why can't you do it yourself?”

“It's a friend of mine's loft and I was attacked just yesterday by a druid who went down the wrong path. She drained all of my magic,” Harry paused, “and it's coming back, but slowly.”

“Okay, and why do you need me?” Draco questioned.

“I need your help in healing someone,” Harry replied. “We can do it together. I know our magic is compatible.”

“Alright. And how am I suppose to apparate somewhere I haven't been?” Draco noted.

“Extend your magic toward mine. The loft is probably lit up with my magic; it'll act as a beacon.”

“Okay, hold on. I haven't side-along apparated with someone since I got back.”

Harry glanced over at the other and saw him pull out his wand and then felt the pull of side-along apparition. They landed back in Derek's loft and Cora still looked the same, which was good. They would already have to work to get her back to a stable condition. Harry walked over to Cora's bedside, hearing Derek's car pull up outside and heard a heart start to race. 

Harry turned around to glance at Draco, who was looking everywhere except at Cora. 

“Draco? What's up?” Harry took a few steps toward the other wizard who was starting to pale.

“She's a werewolf?” Draco gulped and started to back up slowly. “You didn't tell me she's a werewolf!”

“Did something happen in Azkaban? Or during the war? Something werewolf related?” Harry murmured, not wanting to spook him more. Though come to think of it, last he remembered Fenrir Greyback was in Azkaban. He looked up at the doorway to the loft and smelled Derek and Peter walking down the hallway toward it.

“These werewolves aren't like the ones in Britain, Draco. They're like how Remus was on wolfsbane; they keep their minds when they shift,” Harry said.

Harry heard moaning come from Cora and saw Draco turn to look at her. Harry very clearly saw Draco's eyes soften though only a little. “For Merlin's sake, Potter, you're helping people thing is rubbing off on me.”

Harry chuckled and saw Draco walk over to Cora. He was about to follow him when the door opened and Derek and his uncle walked in. They immediately stopped when they saw Draco and started to growl and Derek flashed red eyes toward Draco in warning.

“Derek, Peter, stop. He's my friend, another wizard. If you trust me, then trust him,” Harry said. “I called him because I'm going to need help healing Cora, as my magic isn't up to speed yet, though I think it will be fully recharged by tomorrow morning.”

Derek stopped growling as soon as Harry stopped talking and moved past him to go see Cora. Peter stopped but looked at Harry with narrowing eyes. Harry glared at him but then went to join Derek and Draco, the former assessing Draco with a critical eye.

“Derek, this is Draco Malfoy, my friend,” Harry gestured to Draco. “Draco, this is Derek Hale, the Alpha of the werewolf pack here.”

“Draco, the young woman we will be healing is his younger sister, Cora Hale.” 

Draco looked between Harry, Derek and Cora on the bed and stilled for a second before relaxing.

“What happened at the hospital?” Harry asked as soon as he had reached the alpha and his sister.

“All of us got out. Scott joined Deucalion for some inane reason,” Peter replied haughtily. Harry turned to look at the other werewolf and watched him go up the spiral staircase.

“Stiles was holding back the police for us,” Derek commented, taking a seat beside the bed.

“Oh, that's good I guess,” Harry remarked. “Why the hell did Scott join the self-proclaimed demon wolf?”

Draco turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed. “You know me. Trouble either finds me or follows me.”

“There's a pack of Alpha werewolves terrorizing this town and one of them, the leader, calls himself the demon wolf,” Harry stated.

“The demon wolf, huh? Is he as bad as Fenrir?” Draco asked. “A pack of alphas?”

“No, but he's getting there,” Harry groaned. “Okay, you ready to do this?” 

“Yeah, sure. You'll have to direct me though. I've never healed someone that was in this condition,” Draco responded. “You also have more expertise with healing in general than I do.”

Harry walked the last couple of feet to the bed and stretched out a hand to lay it on Cora's forehead. Derek watched them intently, but didn't interrupt. Draco walked up and pulled out his wand.

“No, we need contact for this. It's more serious of an injury,” Harry instructed. “Hand?”

Draco glanced at him, hesitantly and then turned to Derek, who nodded his permission. He then reached out a hand to lay it on Cora's hand. Harry felt Draco's magic race into Cora wildly and closed his eyes then he reached out the little magic that he had and guided the other's magic. Both of them guided their magic to heal Cora; Harry guided Draco's magic into Cora's head, fixing the things that had become injured from Aiden's attack. As that was the main part of her body that was injured, the healing took longer than it usually would as both Draco and Harry wanted to be careful. They didn't encounter any resistance from Cora's wolf as they moved about.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Harry indicated to Draco that they could pull out. They both opened their eyes and pulled in a couple of deep breaths. Harry glanced around the room, seeing Stiles leaning against Derek, or was it the other way around? Peter was lounging once again on the sofa, though not the one that Harry had transfigured.

“Is Cora going to be alright?” Derek asked hesitantly. He had gone stock still when he saw both wizards open their eyes.

“She's going to be fine,” Harry replied, grinning.

Derek grinned in response and relaxed and so did Stiles. They had both been worrying for Cora. Harry glanced to Draco, who looked like he was contemplating something and looking at Cora every other minute. 

“Now, did someone call for take out or delivery? I know I'm hungry and Draco's probably hungry too.”

Stiles grinned at him and pointed to one of the smaller tables. There were a couple of pizza boxes sitting there.

Harry beamed at him. “You are now my favorite person. Thanks.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry groaned when he once again sneezed in the middle of having dinner with Derek, Stiles, Draco, Scott and the rest of the pack. Cora was already up and awake a couple of minutes after Harry and Draco had pulled their magic out. Peter had left after knowing that Cora would be okay. It had made for an interesting introduction between Cora and Draco, though. The others had come when Stiles had called to let them know that Cora was okay. He felt his cheeks warming when the werewolves turned to look at him pointedly.

“Don't tell me,” Harry griped. “I'm getting sick, aren't I?”

“Yep,” Isaac replied, grinning at him. Harry sighed; he hated it when he got sick. He should have known that running through a freak storm and getting soaked to the skin for a good 15 minutes would make him sick. His shields were never up to full speed when he was sick which resulted in more nightmares. They usually came once every other week or less, but with him being sick, it meant one nightmare every night. Plus, whenever he got sick, he really got sick. It was as if he only ever got the longest lasting and ugly colds that usually turned into fevers.

“You okay?” Stiles asked curiously. Harry was due to a letter back from Tegan tonight; he had written the other were-dragon about the certain smell that he had scented from Stiles. So the matter would be resolved by tomorrow.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Harry muttered, hoping to get out of the building without having to put up with any werewolf interrogation. He saw Draco raise an eyebrow at him then then he groaned again. Draco knew what being sick meant for him. Harry made a cutting motion across his throat, promising retaliation if he talked. He heard the others go back to their quiet chatting about where they thought Jennifer was keeping the sheriff. Harry would have to sometime in the morning shift into his dragon form and sniff him out, but not now. He was starting to feel a bit achy now though. But, he still had at the most one or two days of lucidity, so he would have to make the most of them. Starting with taking out Jennifer and the Alpha pack.

As he started to slink out of the loft, he heard Draco whisper something to Derek and coincidentally Stiles. But he couldn't hear very well due to the illness already restricting his senses. He was just reaching for the door when someone grabbed his arm. He jumped, but turned around. Derek let go, but crossed his arms and glared at him. Stiles too walked over to join the alpha.

“What? God, now I know how Stiles feels when you guys appear out of nowhere!” 

“Your friend, who is apparently Draco Malfoy, told me what happens when you get sick,” Stiles commented. 

Harry flicked his eyes over to where Draco was standing in the crowd of werewolves and grinning smugly. He glared at the other wizard, who turned to answer something that Cora had asked him. He switched his attention back to Derek and Stiles, but only Stiles was still in his original spot. Derek had moved to stand in the doorway and was blocking it, so as Harry was still facing Stiles, he had a werewolf behind him. And he could definitely feel Derek, as the heat coming from the other man was quite deafening. 

“Really?” Harry groaned.

“You can't stay in a home where no one else lives when you're getting sick,” Stiles replied seriously. Harry saw Stiles glance over Harry to Derek, who sighed and nodded. “You can stay with Derek and Cora.”

“Fine, okay, I'll stay here,” Harry acquiesced, turning to face Derek and then glance at Stiles. “Where will you be staying? You can't stay in an empty house if I can't.”

“He's staying with me,” Derek replied then walked back to where everyone was and grabbed another pizza slice and started to eat. Harry sighed, glancing at Stiles who had gone back to join everyone else. 

“I suppose I could sleep here,” Harry muttered to himself. He walked over to the couch that he had transfigured a couple of days ago and pulled out his wand and cast the transfiguration spell again, with his recharged magic, onto the couch to turn it into a bed.

 

Once everyone had gone home, Isaac and Scott to Scott's home, Peter to his apartment, Erica and Boyd to their respective homes, it was just Harry, Draco, Cora, Derek and Stiles in the loft. While Derek and Stiles were doing the whole before bed routine, Harry sat down on the bed and waited. Cora had already fallen asleep on her bed in a curtained off portion of the loft. Draco looked between him and the door. Harry glanced up at him with a questioning look.

“Draco?”

“Could I stay here?” Draco hesitantly asked. “With you?”

“Of course. Is there any particular reason?”

“No, I just feel safer here than in London,” Draco replied.

“Well, if you're going to be staying in Beacon Hills then you can have the guest room in my home for your usage,” Harry said. 

“Thanks.”

Harry watched as Draco apparated away back to their home. Feeling his eyes start to droop, he cast one cleaning spell that would take most of the dirt off of his body then transfigured his clothes to sleeping clothes and crawled under the covers. As soon as he hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to fully recharged magic and to the sun shining through the big gaping wall of windows. He languidly stretched, reaching out with his magic to feel Derek, Cora and Peter in the loft. He figured that Stiles had left for school already, so he sleepily walked upstairs to the lone bathroom. It wasn't until he got under the shower head that he realized that the werewolves had said good morning to him and he hadn't answered.

He blushed and felt his heart speed up in embarrassment; he wasn't really a morning guy, though in some respects, he was. Harry also hadn't realized that he had walked past werewolves with morning wood. After he washed his hair, he slicked up his hands with lather from the bar of soap and reached his hand down to grasp his cock. With a two swift strokes and his mind wandering to a certain couple, he came within two minutes.

He dried off after he stepped out and thought about a fresh set of clothing in his house and cast a summoning spell. After his clothes came, he dressed and walked back down the spiral staircase. Derek and Cora glanced at him, both raised eyebrows. 

“What? Oh, you guys heard that, didn't you?” Harry grimaced. “I should have put up a temporary ward in the bathroom.”

Derek grinned then turned around to focus on what looked like a map of the 

“On another subject, so do you guys know where the Alphas are staying? Or where Stiles' dad is and Scott's mom is? I feel the need to hunt today,” Harry asked.

“We're not sure,” Cora started. “They might be on the outskirts of the town.”

“They're definitely in Beacon Hills,” Derek remarked.

“Okay, once Scott and the others get out of school, we are going hunting. I can sniff out Jennifer and the parents in my dragon form. And I'm assuming you guys can sniff out the Alphas.”

“Alright,” Cora replied. “We have a plan.”

I'll be at my home until then,” Harry started to turn to the door when a cell phone started to ring.

Derek pulled his cell phone out and answered it. “Lydia?”

“Derek! I need your help! Something happened to Stiles!” Lydia said in an urgent tone. Harry could hear screaming in the background. “Is Harry with you, too? I think he needs to get over here too.”

Harry startled and turned back around to trot over next to Derek. “What's happening?

“Harry, good. It looks like.... if I didn't know better, I'd say Stiles was a wizard, like you, but he's not! I've never seen him do this!” Lydia raised her voice to be heard over the background noise. “He had just started having a panic attack then things started to float and zoom around the hallway.”

“Okay, we'll be right over. Where are you?” Harry asked, exchanging glances with Derek. The other man had just grabbed his car keys.

“I managed to move him into the boy's locker room,” Lydia replied then hung up.

Derek put his phone back into his jean's back pocket and ran to the door, already holding out a hand for Harry to grab. He ran over and entwined their fingers and disapparated from the loft, putting a notice-me-not charm on them both before doing so.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Derek landed in his old classroom then walked out of the classroom. Harry lifted the charm and they both sprinted over to where Lydia had moved Stiles. As they were running through the hallway, Harry saw books and other school supplies floating in the air. Harry stopped to press his hand on one the closest walls, putting up a ward to contain the wild magic that was rolling through the school. Luckily, it was during class, so there was no one in the hallways that could see this. As they arrived at the door to the locker room, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Lydia were standing out of reach of the range of floating things. Surprisingly enough, Aiden and Ethan were also standing with them.

Harry started to growl at the Alpha twins, flashing purple eyes at them in warning.

“It's okay. They're with us,” Scott said, looking between Harry and the twins. Harry subsided then turned to glance into the room. Stiles was sitting against the wall of lockers that was closest to the door and within sight of everyone else. Harry's heart ached when he took a closer look at him.

“Good, you're here. He's in there,” Lydia pointed toward the classroom. “I managed to get him to mostly calm down.”

“What caused the panic?” Derek asked the group. “And did anyone else see it?”

Scott turned to look at Lydia, with an expectant look. 

“Allison just called; Mr. Argent let himself be taken,” Lydia replied. “Whatever it is started happening during passing period, so that would be a yes.”

Harry groaned; he would have to do a ginormous memory spell now. He had hoped to get out of having to do that. Unless...

“Could someone go get Draco? Preferably not a werewolf? He's at my house. Fill him in on the situation and have him call the American Ministry. Actually, just get him here on second thought.”

Harry cautiously stepped into the open doorway; he could hear hitching breaths and smell panic at a high level, probably made worse by the unexpected burst of magic. He activated the ward and felt it start to push the magic into a contained area.

He glanced back at Derek, “You should be the one to go in first. He knows you better.”

“What about the magic?” Derek asked.

“If you can get him to calm down then I can deal with it. It won't affect you, I think, if I'm right about something,” Harry replied, watching Derek slowly walk in and sit down in front of Stiles.

“Derek...” Stiles croaked, pleading.

“I'm here, you're okay,” Derek whispered back, reaching with a hand to grasp the back of Stiles' neck.

Harry very carefully walked into the room, while hearing Derek murmuring soothing words and then an oomph when Stiles launched himself into Derek's arms. He came to stand next to the two and sat down alongside Derek. He could feel the energy start to slow down and he could hear things dropping in the hallway. He turned back to the two, seeing that Derek had both arms around Stiles now, who had burrowed into Derek's chest. 

Harry saw Stiles turn his head to glance at him. “What's happening to me?”

“I think,” Harry started and breathed in some air in Stiles' direction, “you're a wizard. What you just experienced was emotion magic, tied in with accidental magic. That was the scent that I had smelled.”

“But, wouldn't I have been able to feel it or whatever?” Stiles quietly asked, yawning.

Harry thought about that, “No, your magic must have been bound by someone. It would explain your excess energy though and the fact that you take medication for it.”

“How did you know that?” Stiles tentatively asked. 

“I can smell it, remember? Same as Scott or Derek can,” Harry replied. “Your mom wasn't a witch by any chance was she?”

“No, at least, I don't think she was,” Stiles replied, looking over at where Scott and the others were. “Get in here, you guys. I know you want to.”

Scott, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Draco came into the room. Harry started to stand up when he saw Stiles reach a hand to grab his arm.

“Stay,” Stiles said, eyes drooping. “You're less cryptic then the doc when you give answers and warmer.”

“Okay,” Harry said hesitantly, hearing Stiles fall asleep half on Derek and half on him. He tentatively extended a hand to grasp Stiles' shoulder in comfort.

Draco walked over and kneeled at his side, “Harry, what did you need?”

“We kind of have a problem.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who get's an Alpha form? Not Deucalion or Kali!

“Would you be able to do a school wide memory charm, Draco?” Harry asked, sitting next to Derek and still weighed down with a sleeping Stiles. “I'm kind of occupied at the moment.”

Draco looked at him then at Stiles. “Yeah, that's one of my strengths actually. Just give me fifteen minutes.”

“You're going to have to get him a wand, you know,” Draco added then stood up, pulling out his own wand.

Harry glanced at Stiles then glanced up at Draco. “Yeah, but after we hunt Deucalion and Jennifer. We haven't got the time now.”

“Alright, let me get to it,” Draco muttered, then walked out of the locker room, presumably headed to the roof of the school.

Harry looked up toward the other werewolves. “Who's up for a little hunting?”

They all raised their hands, but Ethan and Aiden seemed a little hesitant. It was Ethan that spoke. “Could we just go after Jennifer and Kali? I don't think we would be up to killing Deucalion.”

“Do we know where Kali and Deucalion will be?” Lydia asked.

“I sort of made Deucalion think that I will meet him at the preserve, in the center of it,” Scott said, a little sheepish, but not.

“Cool,” Isaac remarked. “It'll be a ambush then!”

Harry could feel Derek studying the twins, “Are you two going to join my pack?”

Aiden and Ethan looked around the pack: the way Erica and Boyd were standing close to each other, the way Allison and Isaac were flanking Scott, Lydia standing right next to Allison and finally Stiles asleep half on Derek and half on Harry. They were all touching in some way, whether it be subtle or not, they had all come together in support of one of their pack members.

“We want to,” Aiden said. 

“Okay then,” Derek said, slowly standing up, making sure that Stiles was completely in his arms. Harry stood up too, walking over to the wall where he had anchored his ward. It had contained most of the magical outburst that had come from Stiles, doing its' job. Harry whispered the spell that would end the ward and felt it dissipate, along with the accidental magic from Stiles. 

Scott came up to the twins and hit them both companionably on the shoulders. “Welcome to our pack!”

“Thanks,” Ethan replied.

Harry walked over to where Derek was holding Stiles, who was just now waking up. Coincidentally, he woke up just when the school bell rang for the end of the day. Harry hoped that Draco had managed to work a memory spell; otherwise, well, Harry didn't know how the American Ministry dealt with this.

“What did I miss?” Stiles groaned, sleepily, making a move to get down. Derek tightened his arms around him once, but let him down.

“We are going hunting,” Derek glanced at Harry, who nodded. “I'm assuming you want to come with us?”

“Yeah, I want to find my dad and Melissa,” Stiles replied then startled a second. “So that wasn't a dream? I'm a wizard?”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, you are. We'll have to get you a wand after this business is taken care of, but yes.”

“Cool!” Stiles exclaimed. Draco came in at that moment and walked over to Harry's side. Harry glanced at him, lifting an eyebrow. Draco nodded and Harry sighed in relief.

“We'll have to find you a teacher,” Harry remarked following Scott and the others who had started to take off.

Stiles and Derek both started to walk alongside him and Harry could see Stiles exchanging glances with Derek, significant glances. He let them whisper to each other about something while they walked out of the school, without tuning his listening in on them.

“Yes?” Harry asked, now that they were well away from other students. 

Stiles looked at him, with a questioning gaze. “Could you be my teacher?”

Harry looked at Stiles, who had a pleading expression, rather like a puppy dog, on his face then at Derek, who shrugged. “It was his idea.”

Harry sighed but Derek could see a hint of a grin on his face, “Yeah, I'll be your teacher, though don't expect me to teach you potions. I'm still pants at it. Ask Draco to teach you that subject.”

“AWESOME!” Stiles exclaimed, running ahead to tell Scott and the others.

Harry groaned and turned to Derek, who was smiling at Stiles. “Is he always like this?”

“Oh, he is,” Derek said, with a fond look.

“My teacher is going to be the actual Harry Potter! Scott...” Harry could hear Stiles talking excitedly with his friends. “What am I going to tell my dad? He didn't believe me about the fact that werewolves are real... I'm going to learn magic!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so you guys don't know where the Nemeton is right?” Harry asked the group of werewolves and others. They had reached the parking lot near the school and were waiting for everyone else to leave. It was nearing 5:30 in the evening when finally everyone else had left and Harry had made sure of that. Admittedly, he had cast a spell to disperse the group or to make people think they had a pressing need to be elsewhere. The group consisted of Derek, Cora, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Allison, and Lydia; predictably Allison had her crossbow out already and most of the werewolves were halfway to being wolfed out. Draco had opted out of going up against Deucalion, Kali and Jennifer, saying something about having had enough of bad guys in general.

“No, we don't,” Allison replied.

“I'm going to shift into my were form,” Harry commented. “I can track magic in that form, so you guys can follow me. And leave Jennifer to me and Derek; she's powerful but not enough to go against Derek and I.”

“But won't a dragon flying around town be noticed?” Cora asked.

“Not if I cast a powerful notice-me-not charm on myself,” Harry smiled and started to shift into his dragon form. Before he did, he extended some magic to touch each werewolf and human mind, just so that they would be able to see him and hear him and cast a powerful notice-me-not charm on himself. As he reached his magic toward Stiles, he could feel the other's magic reaching towards his. It took a few minutes, but he finally was able to shake out his wings then he opened his eyes.

“We need to go find our parents first,” Allison noted.

“We will,” Scott replied.

Ethan and Aiden's jaws were both dropped; they hadn't known what he was. It was also a bit comical because they had shifted into their wolf forms too. Stiles' eyes were widened and his mouth was also dropped, but Harry suspected that was for being able to feel magic. Everyone else of the werewolf variety had shifted too. However, Derek was still shifting into something else. 

Harry took one step, making sure not to step on anyone, over to where Derek was and he felt everyone turn their gaze over toward their alpha. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, curiously.

Everyone watched as Derek shifted into a giant wolf, with brown legs and a black coat. He was about 6 and a half feet tall and radiated power. The shift took a minute or two to fully shift. 

“That's your alpha form!” Scott exclaimed. “Cool!”

Stiles walked up to Derek, who stood patiently and allowed Stiles to stroke his fur. Harry also lowered his snout to sniff close up to the alpha. Derek lifted his nose to touch Harry's snout and huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as everyone was ready, Harry moved away from the group and was about to take off when he felt a tap against his left front leg. He turned his head around to look down to see Derek nudging Stiles and Lydia toward him. 

“Derek wants us to come with you,” Stiles replied to his questioning look. “He wants us out of the main fight.”

Harry turned to look at the other werewolves who were already at the edge of the preserve, ready to charge into it with their alpha. Allison was standing by Scott and Isaac, crossbow at the ready and probably a couple of knives too. Then back at the two humans, well, one human and one wizard and kind of crouched at their side. He crooked one leg so that they had a stepping stool and turned to look at Stiles and Lydia. Derek had already loped back to the head of his pack, waiting for Harry to take off.

Lydia looked at him, then climbed up onto the spot between his wings and gingerly sat down, which luckily was the only spot that had no spikes. Stiles followed her and sat next to her, as it was wide enough for the both of them. Harry cast a sticking charm onto them then slowly stood up onto all fours and shook out his wings.

He took four running steps and lifted off into the air, beating his wings to stay in the air. Harry heard the pack howl then race into the forest and Stiles and Lydia's startled yelps. He ignored it in favor of focusing on the scent of magic that was coming from somewhere in the preserve. It took roughly ten minutes in the air for Harry to finally zero in on the magic scent that was Jennifer and the Nemeton. Along the way, he heard the howls of fighting and assumed that the pack had found the other alphas.

As soon as he spotted an area big enough to land in, he roared and breathed some fire into the air as a signal to the pack. Harry slowly circled and came in for a landing, not too far from the Nemeton and where he could slightly smell other humans. As he touched down, he saw Allison come running toward them, helping Stiles and Lydia down. 

In the next minute, Kali came running through the same opening that Allison did, all wolfed out and growling. As soon as Stiles and Lydia were off, he swept them underneath his left wing and kept it open for Allison to run under, reloading her crossbow at the same time. As soon as she was under, he dropped his wing over the three humans and growled at Kali, who startled, not expecting a freaking dragon.

It freaked her out so much that her wolfish features fled her face and she stopped, stock still. Though she still had claws on her toes.

“A dragon?!!! You guys have a pet dragon?” Kali shouted, cautiously moving closer. Harry gave off a warning flame and she stopped again. 

“He's not a pet dragon,” Allison said casually, moving from underneath his wing and firing a bolt right into Kali's heart. 

Kali looked startled for a second then went down. Harry lifted his wing, letting Lydia and Stiles up from underneath it and ambled over to Kali's body and stood poised over her body with his jaws open. He lowered his jaws and clamped them around Kali's throat, just to make sure that she would stay dead.

As he lifted his head, he heard then saw Deucalion racing toward them, all of the werewolves attacking him at the same time. He stopped just like Kali did, but his wolfish features did not leave; in fact, they intensified and became, well... 

“I guess that's why you call yourself the demon wolf,” Stiles commented, standing by Harry's head. “You are one ugly ass werewolf.”

“Now that's what I call someone in need of makeup,” Lydia remarked.

Deucalion roared then at least started to charge them but got rear ended by Scott. Derek, in his alpha form, charged right into Deucalion's front end. Harry was content to stay right where he was, watching the other unfriendly alpha get his throat slashed. Allison fired another crossbow bolt into Deucalion's chest, too.

As soon as the battle was over, there was silence for a minute or two. Then Harry heard footsteps from behind him. He slowly turned around, using his wing to move Stiles and Lydia behind him. He also heard Derek padding over to stand at his side. The pack flanked them, still wolfed out.

“So that's what I enraged,” Jennifer commented. “What are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....  
> Mwuhuhuha
> 
> Also, I found inspiration for Derek's alpha form here:  
> http://www.flickr.com/photos/81228144@N05/8489500698/in/pool-35034344814@N01/


	16. Chapter 16

 Harry shifted back to his human form as quickly as he could, pulling out his wand once he was back to two legs. He heard more than saw Lydia and Stiles move behind the werewolves and Allison reload her crossbow. Derek was still at his side, but still in his alpha form, which Harry could probably look him in the eyes now.

“So, you're the one who attacked me. Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry remarked casually. A spell was already in his mind, ready to be cast.

“I want to thank you for killing Deucalion and Kali for me,” Jennifer said toward the werewolves, menace in her voice. 

“Your welcome,” Stiles deadpanned. 

“Though not really,” he muttered. Harry snorted at that, hearing Derek huff in amusement.

“Now, what are you?” Jennifer asked. “You can shift into a dragon and a domestic dog and I can sense magic within you. Which, by the way, Stiles, nice going.” She looked straight at the fledgling wizard.

Derek immediately started growling and Harry flashed purple eyes at her, hearing the rest of the pack start to growl too. Derek even moved to block her view.

“I'm hardly going to tell you what I am now,” Harry retorted.

Harry cast a silent patronus and Prongs leapt from his wand and charged toward Jennifer. He had had a hunch that Jennifer would count as a dark creature, since the meaning of a Darach was a “druid gone down the wrong path.” Harry watched as her eyes widened as the buck bounded and lowered its' head to spear her, but she quickly ran out of its' way. The buck came back toward Harry and went for another go.

Derek howled then started to charge toward her and so did the rest of the pack. Harry saw Jennifer's glow then it was if she had cast a blasting spell at the pack. The wolves all flew backward, leaving Harry free to cast a curse or two in her direction. They both hit her, causing her to grow green in the face and sprout injuries on her stomach and legs. Harry could see blood start to run in many places. Harry could see the injuries try to close up but were failing.

“What's happening? My wounds usually heal!” She shouted.

“That would be because they are wounds inflicted by curses,” Harry replied, turning around to look at Stiles, Lydia and Allison.

“I will not be teaching you those for a long time,” Harry commented. “Especially not the one Snape created. That one's nasty.”

“That's cool with me,” Stiles shakily replied. “But you'll teach me how to cast a patronus, right?”

“Yep,” Harry acknowledged. “And many other things.”

“Curses? You're a wizard!” Jennifer yelled at him, hurriedly trying to hold back her blood from gushing out.

“Yep, you would be right,” Harry cheerfully replied as Derek and the rest of the pack charged again, this time succeeding., with Jennifer distracted.

Harry heard Jennifer's heartbeat finally stop after beating slowly. He saw the pack walk back and shift back to their human forms and Derek shift back into his beta form then finally back to human.

“Let's go find our parents!” 

 

* * *

 

Harry followed Stiles, Scott and Allison down into the rotting cellar that the Nemeton was growing from. The cellar hadn't been big enough for the entire pack to go down into it. He saw exclamations of joy from Stiles and different sighs of relief from the parents. The sheriff, Melissa McCall and Chris Argent were all restrained against posts near the ritual tree. Harry didn't even need to use a spell to untie the ropes before Scott could get a claw through the ropes. 

“Are any of you injured?” he called out. Though he didn't smell any blood but better to be safe than have someone pass out from blood loss or have a broken bone.

He heard a chorus of “No's” from the parents then walked out of the cellar and stared up at the night sky. Seeing Stiles launching himself into his father's arms, Scott hugging his mother and Allison scolding her father all made him wish he still had family. He missed Sirius, Remus, Dobby and all the other people that had died during the war. He nodded to Erica, Boyd and Isaac and walked over through the woods to the cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills and sat down.

It didn't help that the date that his parents had been killed was just last week. The full moon tonight was as pretty as ever and he could see all the stars in the sky, despite the many lights coming from the city.

A couple minutes later, he was startled when Derek came and sat on one side next to him and Stiles sat on the other side of Derek. He glanced at Derek, who smiled softly at him then at Stiles, who grinned.

“Thanks for helping us find our parents,” Stiles commented.

“Your welcome,” Harry murmured. “It's not like I wouldn't not have helped.” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him then Harry could see his eyes widen. “Oh shit! It was Halloween last week, wasn't it?”

“Halloween? Why would Halloween be important?” Derek asked.

“That... it was when my parents were killed. 22 years ago on October 31st, 1981,” Harry said quietly.

“Oh...” Derek replied.

“I know it's not as bad as you, Derek, but still,” Harry whispered, turning his head away from the two of them. “I still miss them.”

Harry saw Stiles get up and walk around to sit on the unoccupied spot on the other side of him. He startled, mind on other things, when he felt a hand flatten itself against his cheek. He glanced at Stiles, with a wondering look.

“You know, it wasn't your fault,” Stiles remarked. “Like it wasn't Derek's fault that Kate Argent burned down his home and killed 63% of his family.” Harry saw Stiles glance at Derek pointedly. Then Stiles' hand moved to the back of Harry's neck and pulled him tentatively toward Stiles. Harry had time to lift an eyebrow at Derek, who nodded and grinned at him then he felt lips touch his.

Harry groaned and returned the kiss whole-heartedly, though a little hesitant at his welcome. But then Stiles groans and Harry deepens the kiss, feeling warmth flow through his body. And when they pull apart, out of breath, Harry heard Stiles gasp; Leaves, dirt and rocks had started to float around them. Harry chuckled, feeling the others' accidental magic, combined with emotional magic, flow around the three of them. Then Derek pulled Harry into another kiss and this time Harry moans. 

Harry pulled back first and smiles at Derek and Stiles who grinned back at him. “So we're a trio, then?” Stiles asked.

“I would think so, if that's any indication,” Harry snickered, pointing at the floating leaves.

“Alright, then,” Stiles said, starting to laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes at him but smiled and saw Derek do the same. He had the feeling that the next few months would be interesting.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry in his dragon form: http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/13700000/Drangon-dragons-13713389-1024-768.jpg


End file.
